Our Time II
by MonochromeLibrary
Summary: Second Season of Our Time. (OOC Makoto, Kyoko, Junko and Mukuro.)
1. Chapter 1

Another day appeared for the city of Tokyo as the streets began to slowly be filled by vehicles and people. At a huge hotel an alarm blares inside a bedroom for a few seconds before a hand shot out of a bed and quickly stopped the noise. As the sheets of the bed began to move a groan could be heard before the Ultimate luckster, Makoto Naegi sat up still half asleep, he gave an audible yawn before stretching, he then scratched the back of his head before scanning his entire room. "Ok then." he said before he slid off his bed, literally as he face planted on the floor, to add insult to injury the alarm clock then fell on his head.

The luckster grabbed a towel and opened his bedroom door revealing the dark living room, not paying heed to it the boy made his way to the bathroom and began to take a shower. After some time he came out of the bathroom still wearing his pajamas but he seemed more refreshed and awake. Walking back into his bedroom Makoto then proceeded to change into his usual attire of a black shirt with his signature green hoodie and matching black pants.

He went back into his living room and opened his curtains letting the sun shine into the dark room. Afterwards he then made his way into the kitchen and put on his apron, "Now what to make?" the luckster pondered for a moment before snapping his fingers figuring out what to make, he grabbed some ingredients from the fridge and laid them out on the counter, then began to cook.

Not long after Makoto began to cook a door creaked open and the Ultimate Detective Kyoko Kirigiri came out of her room clearly still half asleep: she was wearing noting but a large white t-shirt and wrapped in her arm is a pillow.

"Morning Kyoko." Makoto greeted but the girl merely looked at him before greeting back drowsily "Morning~" Makoto smiled at her before turning back to his cooking and telling her to take a shower. Complying with the boy's suggestion the detective went back inside her room and grabbed a towel before going into the bathroom.

Once she was out she managed to take in the scent of the luckster's cooking. "What's cooking?" she asked walking over to him, "Bacon, eggs, salad and french toast." Kyoko began to smile brightly at the list of food, "What's the occasion?" she asked trying to joke with him, "Hehe nothing just felt like it is all." Makoto responded. Kyoko giggled at the response before returning to her room to change then walked over to the couch and sat down while grabbing the remote for their TV then opening it to the morning news.

Soon after another door swung open and an energetic Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate fashionista, came bursting out fully awake!

"Morning!" she chimed surprising the other two people in the room, "Ara, you're up and ready." Makoto said turning to his sister, "Mhm. I was up an hour before you all, so I already had my shower and decided to stay in my room." she explained with a smile.

Junko then skipped towards her brother and looked at what dishes he was making and her eyes glimmered when she saw the variations, "French toast?! You're making french toast Mako?" she asked with excitement clinging to his shirt, her brother nodded in response focused on the task that was his cooking. The girl celebrated and began to twirl around earning a small giggle off the detective at her childlike behaviour.

However Junko's celebration was cut short when the last door in their apartment swung open and the overslept Ultimate Soldier Mukuro Ikusaba stomped out of her room looking slightly annoyed, she had several bags were under her eyes and her clothes were crumpled like it wasn't washed or ironed before, the funny part is? It was a fresh shirt just last night, "Ugh... What time is it?" she groaned grabbing her face and slipping her hand into her messy bed hair, "Its 8 am." Kyoko told Mukuro, the soldier continued to groan before dragging herself to the bathroom.

"Junko?" Makoto asked turning to the girl.

"Midnight." she answered immediately.

"That's 3 hours less from usual." Kyoko added.

Mukuro since her childhood had been a huge gamer girl, it had become a little game for the two other siblings to know when the soldier would collapse from fatigue. Usually she could last till 3 am or just slightly more but during that particular night Mukuro had indulged herself in an online battle arena game that ended up draining her more than usual.

Once Makoto had finished cooking everything, everyone was already up and ready. Junko and Kyoko was watching the morning news while Mukuro played a game on her phone.

"Ok everyone food is ready." Makoto announced and the girls quickly stopped whatever they were doing and sat down to eat their breakfast. "Finally I was hungry!" Junko exclaimed, Makoto served his dishes and then sat down next to Kyoko.

"Thanks for the food!"

* * *

After breakfast everyone changed to some outdoor clothes and headed into the city. Makoto wanted to go buy some groceries since they had little food left, Junko wanted to get some makeup and a magazine, Mukuro had a new game she wanted to buy so she went as well, and finally since she had nothing else in her agenda Kyoko decided to follow the siblings.

Everyone decided to split ways in pairs, as usual it was the twins and Makoto with Kyoko.

Makoto and Kyoko went to the supermarket, list in her hand Kyoko read out the items that they needed to buy while Makoto grabbed them and placed the items in their cart. "Is that all Kyoko?" Makoto asked turning to the girl which she responded with a nod.

Ever since Junko had forced the luckster and detective to have a date in the amusement park the two have returned to being close friends despite the fact that Makoto now knew about Kyoko's feelings.

"That should be all of it." he said joyfully as he placed the grocery bags on the floor. Taking out his phone the luckster went to his contacts and called Junko, after some time the girl picked but she sounded like she was struggling to talk .

"Hey bro~." she said squeezing her words out of the speakers. "Junko? What's wrong? You sound like Mukuro during a new game's premier." the luckster replied. His sister giggled from the other side but she still sounded like she was just managing to get some air out of her, "Yeah, well its a huge sale where I am and..." but before she could finish her sentence Makoto heard, "Hey don't pull my hair you hag!" after hearing that Makoto immediately knew what was happening, "Sorry about that, anyways-" Makoto cut her off as he now knew why, "I get it. We'll wait for you." Junko gave her thanks and apologised stating that she may arrive late due to the sale before she cut the call. Makoto explained the situation to Kyoko who seemed confused at first as to why women would squeeze each other for makeup and clothes.

While Junko was grabbing her makeup, the two Ultimates met up with Mukuro who also had just finished her own shopping and the three then went to a cafe where they decided to wait for the fashionista.

After waiting for half an hour Junko finally found them (with the help of Makoto telling her where they were), when the others took a glance at her they jumped back when they saw the horror that was Junko. Her hair was completely in shambles, bits sticking out and other sort of things stuck to it; her makeup smudged or was smudged on her, they couldn't tell; and her clothes were a mess, her jacket unbuttoned and a sleeve was ripped off, her tie was gone and her ribbon was also torn with the red part ripped away.

"Don't...ask." she spat with annoyance.

The others just nodded in fear at what the fashionista might do, Junko sat down and sighed, "Man that was tough." she said as she slid down on the chair. "What happened in there?" Kyoko asked with curious about her experience and noticed it was worse up close with hair having bits and pieces on them, "Yeah was that a battlefield or something?" Mukuro added, "The old hags in the sale were vicious. They ripped clothes of other women and I could've sworn one was trampled on." everyone went a dark shade of blue imagining the scene. For Kyoko it almost sounded like a crime scene would appear anytime soon for her to investigate on, for Makoto, he imagined the times he had to deal with similar situations but except replaced the people with bulls, and for the soldier it was a full on bloodbath no lives spared, a total warzone. Not wanting to hear more of it they all decided to drop it and head home for the day.

* * *

Once they had returned home Junko went into her room to change into some fresh clothes while Makoto, Kyoko and Mukuro went and put the food away for dinner.

It was Hopes Peak's monthly one week break, so the school was closed during that week. Many of the students either went home or if they had a career went and focused on those instead. But for Makoto it was usually a time to clean up the apartment, so that's exactly what he did after he bought the groceries.

Putting on an apron and wrapping a piece of cloth on his head Makoto looked like an old timely, yet modern maid.

Since all of the girls were in their rooms Makoto took his time dusting everything and wiping the appliances. Once everything was spic and span the boy then went ahead and began to vacuum the apartment, after the living room it was the bathroom it was the same process scrubbed everything down till it shined.

Makoto sat on the couch when he had finished cleaning but, now that he had nothing to do and it was still early. He turned the TV on hoping to find something interesting to watch but nothing appealed to him. Sighing Makoto then went to his room and sat on his desk doing some homework he decided to do out of boredom, except he finished it quite quickly, which surprised him.

After minutes of trying to do multiple things in order to sedate his boredom Makoto ended up just lying on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Mako!" Junko exclaimed as she busted into her brother's room jolting him into a sitting position, "Junko?! Wh-what is it?" he asked surprised, "Let's all go out for lunch!" Makoto blinked and snapped his head towards his clock and saw it was lunch time, he had dozed without even knowing. Junko saw the surprise and confusion spread across her brother's face causing her to tilt her head in confusion as well, "Something wrong?" she asked curious, "Uh, its nothing... sure let's go out." he replied with a smile, Junko shot a wide grin before leaving the luckster's room.

Everyone headed out into the city once more and searched for a nice place to eat, soon enough they find a small cafe where the inside was ornate and was designed to look like a Victorian shack with lots of trinkets placed on shelf and beams.

"Welcome!" a voice greeted the Ultimates they looked at the person and was surprised to see that the server who greeted them was none other than their fellow classmate, Sayaka Maizono who was dressed up as a Victorian Maid.

"Maizono-san?!" Upon laying her eyes on Makoto, Sayaka immediately blushed a deep red before quickly taking a few steps back, lowering her head and began to fidget around. "Oh, Na-naegi-kun I-I didn't know you knew of this place." she said quietly but the luckster and the others still heard her. "We-well we were just looking around and found it." he said laughing sheepishly.

Maizono glanced up at the smiling luckster and couldn't help but smile when she saw the luckster laugh, seeing this Mukuro merely looked at her brother with a deadpan look, then glancing to her side and saw the Detective and Fashionista leaking with murderous intent. "_This is gonna be a long lunch._" Mukuro thought before sighing.

Sayaka sat everyone down and took their orders as well as recommend things to them, "Today we have a nice Omurice with sweet potato fries as its sides. Then I'll have an ice coffee" pondering his pick Makoto soon decided to go with the Omurice, "I'll take the Omurice then." writing down his order Maizono then turned to the others, "Ooh there's a nice burger steal here. I'll have that with orange soda please." Junko said to the Idol which the latter wrote down on her notepad, Mukuro decided to have what her sister ordered while Kyoko ordered a Caesar salad with her favourite Luwak coffee, "Ok I'll go put your orders in." Maizono said before leaving the four to their own to put their orders in and tend to other customers. While waiting Makoto started to look around the cafe spacing out as he continued to observe the place, "Makoto?" Kyoko called out but the luckster could not hear her, "Oi~!" Junko waved her hand in front of his face but still didn't do a thing, finally Mukuro snapped her fingers next to her brother's ear snapping him out of his trance. "Huh?!" the luckster said surprised, "You ok? You've been spacing out." Mukuro explained, Makoto nodded and responded "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"What about?" Kyoko asked next.

"Maybe I should get a job here." he replied which caused Junko and Kyoko to freeze before they burst out saying "EH!" this made Makoto jump to the edge of seat. "A job?!" Junko exclaimed, "You don't need a job Hopes Peak already gives us an allowance, and Muku extorts off me for extra cash!" the last part of her sentence made the soldier shout "Hey!" before pouting slightly.

"What made you want to take up a job Makoto?" Kyoko asked although it could be seen she didn't care for the reason, after all Maizono was here and she didn't want a rival to compete with for the luckster. "Well I notice that every one week break we have I have nothing better to do at the apartment, getting a job would help spend more time productively and also earn a little cash on the side." the luckster explained. The girls tried to come up with reasons to counter Makoto but they couldn't and fully knew well that most of the time Makoto takes care of them like a mother but without that he really had nothing else to do in the apartment.

"What are you all talking about?" Sayaka's voice made everyone turn to her who had their food, "Oh, I was planning on getting a job here." Makoto told the idol as the girl placed the food down, Sayaka looked at the luckster with her eyes that glistened like stars. "Really?! I'd love for you to come here and work." she voiced overjoyed which annoyed Junko and Kyoko who really didn't like the idea that Makoto and Maizono would be spending time together on their own.

Makoto nodded making Sayaka smile, "_I finally get to have some time with Naegi-kun, I'll use this as an opportunity to get closer to him." _the other two girls were seething with anger at the bubbly aura that Maizono emitted, meanwhile Mukuro sat in there not paying heed to the others and just ate in peace.

* * *

Time passed and Makoto started to prepare their dinner oblivious to the two pouting girls on the couch, "How are you two still not accepting that Makoto wants to get a job?" Mukuro asked walking behind the two women.

"Its not fair Sayaka-chan gets to hog Mako all to herself. I have to share him here." Junko complained in a mumble as she hugged her knees.

"Well its not like he's yours to begin with Junko-chan." Mukuro replied.

"Sayaka Maizono is the most dangerous person of them all. If Makoto spends enough time with her and she wins him over... I'll have no chance in winning." Kyoko mumbled as she rested her forehead on her hands.

"Is Makoto like a pet or something?!" Mukuro exclaimed, she looked at the two defeated women and sighed "Come on you two don't get so down, Makoto said he won't start till next week Saturday. So stop moping." she told them before making her way to her brother who was happily cooking their dinner.

"Everything all right sis?" Makoto asked and Mukuro merely glanced to the other two, "Yeah, everything is just peachy." she replied. As she sat around their table playing a game in her phone, the phone then rang snapping both hers and Makoto's attention to it, "I'll get it." she told her brother as she stood up.

Picking up the phone Mukuro held it to her ear and greeted the person on the other side, "Naegi residence, Mukuro speaking." a voice on the other side surprised Mukuro making her eyes widen and blurt out...

"Mom?!" everyone in the room snapped their attention to the soldier. Junko quickly jumped from the couch and ran to the phone then bumped her twin away before snatching the phone away from her twin. "Mama!" she exclaimed happily, Makoto walked over and told his sister to put in speaker phone. "Hehe still peppy as always my little Junko." Mrs. Naegi said on the other side which Junko giggled to but Mukuro knew that wasn't the case, "_Hmm should I tell mom? Nah I'll leave it._" she thought as she got up rubbing her head from the fall.

"Hi, mom." Makoto greeted, "Oh my baby boy its good to know you're there as well." Makoto blushed lightly as he laughed embarrassed at what his mother said. "So why did you call mama?" Junko asked, "Oh that's right. It's your one week break isn't it?" Mrs. Naegi asked which the three Ultimates answered with a hum to say she was correct. "Oh good. Your sister said she wanted to visit you three but I wasn't so sure if you guys are out school or not." the woman explained from the other side.

"Komaru wants to visit?! Of course she can! I miss my baby sister." Junko exclaimed as she began to hug herself as if she was hugging her younger sister. "Of course she can mom we'll take good care of her." Makoto said to the phone. "I know you three will. I have no doubt about that, besides any creeps that walk to your sisters will get a slap from me, a punch from your father and a potential castration from Mukuro." Mukuro upon hearing the last bit quickly fired back, "Wait why am I the most violent?!" the rest of her family laughed while she blushed and pouted.

After the call Junko crashed back down on the couch no longer in despair because of the thought that her brother was working with what she called one her 'rivals in love' "Komaru is coming over!" she shouted as she fist bumped the air.

"You must be excited to see your little sister again?" Kyoko asked now also retaining a small smile.

"Of course I am! Me and Komaru did lots of things when we were kids. Its our bond of being the youngest in our family." she said proudly, pumping her chest out.

"Junko you're one of the youngest?" Kyoko asked slightly surprised, "I thought you and Mukuro were twins?" Kyoko was confused but Junko merely giggled at the sight of the detective confused as she could've sworn she saw question marks flying off her head.

"We are, but Muku was born slightly earlier than me." Kyoko replied with "Ah" as she now understood why Junko was younger in comparison to her twin.

"Wait does that mean-?" before her question could be answered Junko nodded already figuring out her next question, "Mako is the oldest!" she said as she presented her brother from afar.

"Hehe well its not that much different since we're all the same age. But yeah I guess I am the oldest." Makoto said as he placed the food on the table, "And as the oldest I'm telling you all food is ready."

Smiling the two girls on the couch stood up and headed over to the table to enjoy a nice dinner before the day ends.

* * *

_**Character Profile: Makoto Naegi**_

_**The 'eldest' of the Naegi siblings and the Ultimate luckster of Hopes Peak's Class 78. Makoto is the type of guy where the phrase "Don't judge a book by its cover" applies, he may look like a regular boy but Makoto is considered by his sisters to be a man who can do it all from: Cooking to cleaning the house and even is good at singing and he is definitely smarter than average guy. Makoto is also a considered chick magnet by his sisters, especially Junko due to his kindness which attracts a number of girls to the luckster, but he is too oblivious and dense to notice that so many women over the course of his school life both before and during had become secretly attracted to him, Junko being one of them.**_

_**Makoto became the Ultimate luckster due to him managing to win the invitation to Hopes Peak through a random lottery which he did during a festival. At first he thought it was a joke but soon learned that wasn't the case when there were men knocking on his door.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**I'll be more than happy to read your thoughts and comments, so don't be afraid to show an opinion. Bye!**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome back everyone to the next season of Our Time which is also the last season of Our Time. Anyways the character profiles are actually there to replace ANs as I don't always have a big message to give you guys, so for some chapters I may just have a character profile with of course my thanks for reading the chapter. Reviews and comments are much appreciated as I often want to know how my readers think about the story so don't be afraid to show your opinion, good or bad I'll respect it. Also my ANs are going to be random only appearing when I have an actual message for you dear readers, so that's all I'm never good with these long long messages so my ANs are often quite short. So that's all and I will see you all next chapter, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

A train stopped at the Tokyo station and people overflowed out of the vehicle, within those people a girl no older than 15 who wore a white t-shirt with a pink hoodie wrapped around her waist and some denim short shorts along with some red sport shoes. She gave a small smile before clutching the sling of her pink bunny backpack and started to walk out of the station. Walking around the city the young girl asked people if they knew the location she had written on a small piece of paper, the strangers were kind enough to point her to the direction of the place. After searching for around 30 minutes she finally found what she was looking for... The hotel where the students of Hope's Peak lived.

* * *

Over at the Naegi residence plus Kirigiri, the luckster had finished taking a shower and was in the process of starting breakfast. In the odd occasion during that day he was the last to get up from bed due to having trouble sleeping the night before because he had dozed off which made it harder to fall asleep when it was actually needed.

All of the women of the room had already gotten changed and was ready to take on the day. Kyoko and Junko was sitting on the sofa watching an anime which Junko shares with Kyoko for fun while Mukuro was in her room already glued to her computer playing games.

Everyone's attention was soon placed on the door when their doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kyoko said getting up to answer the door, "Ah thanks for that." the luckster told her as she passed by. Looking through the little hole on their door Kyoko saw their visitor it was the girl from the train station, she was looking around and on her piece of paper while muttering to herself "Is this it? It should be." confused Kyoko opened the door causing the girl to jump in her place. "Yes how may I help you?" Kyoko asked. Upon laying her eyes on the lavender haired girl the smaller girl began to shake in panic. "Um, um... I-is this Makoto Naegi's dorm room?" she trembled as the words just barely came out of her mouth. "Yes it is." Kyoko answered which brought some relief to the smaller girl.

"Kyoko who is it?" spoke the devil as Makoto leaned to look at the situation at the door, "Yes I think everything is under control." Kyoko replied turning to the boy, the girl caught Makoto in her eyes and in one swift move... "Onii-chan!" tackled the poor boy to the ground.

"Ko-Komaru?!" Makoto exclaimed in shock and pain, his youngest sister Komaru had just entered the fray with a bang as it got the attention of his other two siblings. "Komaru-chan!?" Junko shouted as she went on her knees on the sofa to look at the luckster who was now on the floor being suffocated by the strong bear hug their baby sister was giving him, making the luckster turn purple and eyes red with tears. "What happened?!" Mukuro stormed out of her room concerned but soon understood the entire situation as soon as she saw the two siblings on the floor, an audible "Ah" escaped her mouth.

After separating Makoto and Komaru, the boy was getting his breath back with Kyoko patting his back while Mukuro and Junko was reuniting with Komaru. "Ahh! Komaru-chan I missed you!" Junko exclaimed as she squeezed her sister lovingly jumping up and down with her, "I missed you too Junko-nee!" unlike Makoto however Komaru managed to reciprocate by hugging back. Komaru then ran to her other sister and gave her a less squeezing hug but still full of love, "How are you Komaru-chan?" the soldier asked in a caring voice, "I've been well Mukuro-nee-san." she replied as the hugged warmly. "_She has different ways of calling each of them_." Kyoko thought to herself as she helped Makoto up. "You're early Komaru. Mom said you'll come around lunch." Makoto said now on his feet, Komaru nodded at him before rubbing the back of her head and laughed sheepishly, "Yeah but I wanted to come early." she answered before lightly hitting her head and sticking her tongue out playfully, "_She's definitely their sister." _Kyoko said in her head, "Well you could've at least called." Makoto sighed crossing his arms.

"Surprise." Komaru said with a nervous grin.

Since Komaru had visited them earlier than they expected Makoto decided to drop his idea of making breakfast and instead he decided they should all go out for the day with Komaru.

Everyone had finished getting themselves ready for the day except Makoto who at the time was in his room changing. The girls were in the living room with Kyoko watching TV while Junko was in the kitchen area rummaging through the fridge and her twin was sitting around the table playing a game, although she had grown to be very comfortable in the household, in that moment Kyoko began to sweat when she felt an intense stare being shot at her. Not peeking once she already had deduced with her skills who it was... It was Komaru over at their table intensely trying to figure out who she was. "_Is she Onii-chan's girlfriend?_" Komaru thought as she continued to stare at the detective.

"_Nah it must be a friend visiting right? But that door... she must be living here._" thoughts flashed through the young girl's head while Kyoko just sat there nervous, "A_h this must be the feeling of a girl meeting her boyfriend's family for the first time._" she thought and immediately she realised what she just said in her head, she unknowingly called Makoto her boyfriend! The thought caused her to blush and forget about her anxiety for a moment, "_W-w-wait i-its not l-like I am d-d-dating Makoto s-so I shouldn't think like this._" the detective became a blushing mess when she had said that in her mind, she placed both of her hands on her cheeks as she tried to shake the thought out of her head... literally. Seeing the detective act weirdly did not only confused Komaru but also gave her the wrong idea about Kyoko. "_Wait! She's blushing! Is she, blushing?! Then she must be Onii-chan's girlfriend right?!_" Komaru thought in a panic.

Junko during all this was still rummaging through the fridge before finally pulling out a carton of milk then turning back only to see her baby sister staring at the detective intently while the detective herself was daydreaming. "_Hmm? Did I miss something?_" the blonde thought before taking a sip from the carton. Looking up from her portable game console Mukuro saw her sisters' stare-fest, turning to the older of the two she asked "You're not planning a thing?" whispered the soldier, knowing how Junko would usually act around these situations, but her twin merely leaned towards her not taking her eyes off Komaru, "Its better if we leave it for now." this confused Mukuro because if she knew her sister any better she wouldn't want to hold back when it comes to making awkward situations and one was sitting in front of her ripe for the taking.

"Ok everyone let's head out...huh?" Makoto came out to see the stare-fest and a cartoonish drop of sweat fell on the side of his head.

* * *

After some time in the city the group had found a family restaurant for breakfast. Makoto sat with the twins while Komaru sat next to Kyoko which made the detective slightly nervous as she began to eye her from time to time. She wasn't so safe on the way either because as she walked with Makoto to the restaurant she felt Komaru's stare from behind throughout the journey. Once their orders have been placed in Makoto and Komaru had an idle chat about the situation back with their parents.

"Mom and Dad are fine. But when Dad found out that Mom talked to you yesterday he got mad at her because he couldn't talk to Junko-nee and Mukuro-nee-san. It was funny to watch, he was crying and everything." The two girls in question laughed in embarrassment, they knew that it would happen considering that they didn't hear his voice, and that was weird because their dad would rush to the phone just to hear their voices before he gets knocked out by their mom or Komaru. "Guess dad is still dad huh?" Mukuro commented.

"Well that's good... What about your friends?" Makoto asked. "Everyone is cool. When I showed them the autograph Onii-chan got for me from Sayaka Maizono on my favourite photo of her they got really jealous and was happy for me at the same time." she explained with a content smile, which caused everyone else to smile with her.

"Well its nice and all that you got what you wanted from Sayaka-chan but what about your big sis? They must be jealous that you're the sister of one of the leading models in Japan" Junko asked with stars for eyes and jumping from her seat and leaned close to Komaru. "Hmm~ well I showed some of the girls some of our photos but they wouldn't believe me. They said it was a cosplayer." she explained. Makoto and Mukuro giggled while Junko had a vein popping out of her head. "I saw that coming." Makoto commented, but he soon felt a dark aura emanating next to him. Turning to his side he immediately jumped when the aura was coming from Junko. "Oh? So these people don't believe my baby sister huh?! Alright then! I'll make a surprise visit to your school then Koma-gah!" Junko fell on the table with her eyes rolled back and some saliva flowed out of her mouth. "Let's not get to ahead of ourselves Junko-chan." Mukuro stated as she did a chopping motion then dragged her sister back down unto her seat.

Soon the food arrived (which were 5 servings of omurice) and the group dug into their breakfast. With the mixture of small talk and eating, from afar one could probably see that they are a nice family.

Knowing she couldn't just stay quiet all the time as it could pose as a concern for the luckster so gathering her courage and trying hard not to stutter, the detective turned to the girl. "Hey Komaru-chan?" Komaru looked to her side where the detective sat her face full of food. "What do you like about your brother and sisters?" Kyoko asked slightly nervous but wanted to get a conversation going. "Hmm? Well Mukuro-nee-san is really cool, I mean she's a soldier so she's also really strong, oh! She also always played with me so she's really fun to be with! Junko-nee is really pretty and sexy. She often helped me with my hair and what cute clothes to wear, she even helped me with homework since she's really smart. Its a shame that no one believes we're siblings because I would invite them to some of her shows. As for Onii-chan... What's not to love about him? He's kind, resourceful and has really tasty food to serve. He's almost perfect!"

Three loud bangs could be heard across the table, Kyoko and Komaru jumped before paying their attention at the three older siblings in different positions with steam blasting out of their heads. Junko had her head slammed against the table top. Makoto was on the table his fist on it while he rested his entire face on his arm to cover its redness. Finally Mukuro had her forehead pressed against the wall with her hand balled up into a fist which rested next to her. "Ahh is everyone alright?!" Komaru said worried as she flailed her hands around. "Ye-yeah we're fine... Komaru." Makoto said not lifting his head from the table.

Kyoko watched the three and then busted into giggles and turned to the side in order to hide it, but the Naegi family took notice of this and looked at her in confusion. "Kyoko-chan?" Junko asked as she watched the detective try to pull herself together "Hehe...h-hold..on." the giggling girl replied as she signalled to wait. Once she had calmed down Kyoko faced them with tears in her eyes from laughing, "I'm sorry everyone but seeing you all reminded me of a scene that would have come from an anime so I couldn't help it." she explained, the siblings looked at each other before they too started to giggle realising how silly they may have looked acting in the way did. Seeing her friends have a good time brought a warm feeling to the detective's chest making her smile. Makoto saw the girl smile and it made him smile as well, "_She's so pretty when she smiles._" he thought as he looked at her, before turning into blushing mess once more.

* * *

After breakfast everyone made their way to the mall to hang out for the day, after some walking they somehow (or rather a certain fashionista pulled them there) found themselves in a clothes shop. "Hmm which one would look good?" Junko said as she looked around the shop, meanwhile everyone else was watching her from a far not moving an inch "What do we do?" Mukuro asked Makoto, the two were used to their sister dropping everything to go clothes shopping and that meant they also knew how painful it was waiting for her to finish, it would take others and it usually ended with Mukuro dragging her twin out of the shop. "Let's leave her for now... but get ready anyways." It didn't take too long before Junko came back with an outfit which consisted of a blue denim pants with suspenders and a striped shirt, "Hmm, hey Muku do you have this?" Junko asked her twin, "Huh no why?" the model didn't answer her sister, rather she just pushed the outfit to her. At first Mukuro was confused and refused to accept the outfit but she was getting pressured by both of her sisters and Kyoko.

"Come on Muku just one outfit!"

"Please Mukuro-nee-san!"

"It won't hurt Mukuro-san."

"Even you Kirigri-san!?" Mukuro couldn't take it and turned to her brother for help, "Uhh what do you want me to do Mukuro?" he asked not knowing how he would stop the three girls, "I don't know but think of something~!" while Mukuro said this to her brother she was being dragged away by the three other women.

After some time Mukuro came out of the changing rooms with the outfit on causing Junko and Komaru to shriek, "You look so cute in that sis!" Junko exclaimed while Komaru nodded briskly. "Why do I have to do this?" Mukuro asked annoyed, she wasn't the type to enjoy dressing up in clothes, she was comfortable with her own fashion sense but her twin always insist on trying to make her look less like a student or soldier and more of a model. Mukuro looked at herself and the clothes, "Well at least its not too flashy." she thought in relief. "Ok then let's go buy that!" Mukuro looked at her sister in confusion before Junko pushed back into the changing room and began to strip her down. From the outside the other three could hear the struggling twins but... "Hey wait a sec! Don't touch me there!" Mukuro exclaimed, "Kyaah! Watch where your hand is landing sis!" now the model shouted.

"What's going on in there?" the others outside thought. After a long struggle the two finally came out sweating and panting, "Uh what happened?" Makoto asked concerned and curious, "Junko-chan tried to take the suspenders off but... instead we got tangled." Mukuro explained still out of breath, "_How'd that happen?_" Makoto thought but never voiced it in fear of the truth. "Thank you for your purchase." the store clerk said before she and Junko bowed at the same time in gratitude.

Outside the others were waiting for the model to finish paying so they could continue their day, "Here we are~!" Junko sang as she lightly swung the bag of clothes. "Ok why did you decide to buy me a new set of clothes for?" Mukuro asked confused, sure her sister has done this before but she already has a lot of clothes from Junko and her sister noticed that so she stopped buying them since there was nowhere else to put it. "Well Muku as you know its been a long while since you got a new outfit and honestly constantly wearing the same set of clothes is bugging me." Junko eyed her sister's attire making the soldier cover herself in embarrassment, "My taste in fashion is none of your business." Mukuro replied her cheeks slightly red.

Everyone soon found themselves in the arcade after roaming the mall for a couple more minutes, "Wow this place is packed!" Komaru shouted. She wasn't kidding, the arcade was full of people, young and old, many different games blared with sound effects and music, groups of people gathered around to watch others play, one could hear the cheers as people played. "What should we play first?" Kyoko asked the group as she continued to scan the arcade, "Hmm? Komaru why don't you pick." Makoto said turning to his sister, Komaru then looked at her brother with a wide smile and a glow in her eyes, "Ok then Onii-chan!" going through the arcade Komaru looked around until her eyes landed on a game of air hockey, "Why don't we play air hockey?" she said pointing to the game, the Ultimates nodded at her and they all then made their way to the the table.

"Um so now we have one problem." Kyoko voiced, everyone then turned to her in confusion "We have five people but only two can play." she pointed out, the others soon understood the predicament they were in, they all opted a thinking pose before Makoto thought of a solution. "Why don't you guys play then in pairs?" everyone then turned their head to the luckster who began to explain his plan, "Well if we split you four girls up into pairs then all of you can play the game!" the others listened and understood what the luckster meant but it still didn't answer their problem of getting everyone to play so upon hearing his plan the girls merely widened their eyes in shock, "What about you Makoto?" Kyoko asked, "Yeah Mako!" then Junko next, "Onii-chan has to play too!" and finally Komaru. "Don't worry, I'll play on a different game when you guys have finished." he answered with his signature warm smile making the four other girls give up.

The girls took their place with Komaru and Mukuro teaming up while Kyoko and Junko became a pair. Makoto inserted a coin and a puck fell on a hole over at Kyoko and Junko's side "Oh here we go!" the model reached for the puck and placed it on the table, the puck began to slowly slip around the table.

"Ok ready...go!"

Without warning Junko hit the puck sending flying to the other side with her quick reflexes Mukuro quickly blocked the oncoming puck sending it back to the other two, it was quickly countered by Kyoko who hit the puck to the walls of the table causing to ricochet to the other side, but unfortunately for Kyoko it slowed down enough for Komaru to hit it back straight into the goal. "Yay! I got a goal." she expressed with pure joy, "Good job Komaru." her brother praised which Komaru replied with a peace sign. "Tsk, we underestimated Komaru-chan." Junko whispered as she placed the puck back on the table, "No worries we'll just do better now moving forward." Kyoko told the model to which the latter nodded in response. The luckster watched as the two teams played their hearts out, Mukuro mostly played defence due to her quick reflexes as a soldier while Komaru acted as offence; meanwhile the other two both acted as offence and defence using their analytical abilities to predict the puck's movements. From an outside perspective Makoto could just about keep up but was still lost at the sheer speed of the puck bouncing and flying across the table as a blur. After an intense battle the game ended in a draw, "Wooh! That was a game!" Junko expressed while wiping off some of the sweat that slid down her forehead. "It truly was exhilarating." Kyoko commented, "It was a good match." the soldier said as she held out her hand as a symbol of sportsmanship which the detective gladly reciprocated by shaking her hand back.

Seeing the little scene before him Makoto couldn't help but smile "Ok what next?" Komaru looked around again before she decided to play a crane game, "Let's put Onii-chan's luck to the test." the young girl jogged to one of the crane games with the rest in tow. Once the rest had caught up with Komaru the younger girl had her face pressed up against a machine, "Onii-chan that one!" Komaru pointed at a white teddy bear with part of its head bandaged up. "Huh. Well ok then" gently pushing Komaru aside Makoto inserted a coin into the machine, the tune for the machine began to play as Makoto used the buttons to move the crane to the plushie, Komaru was watching in anticipation as she lightly bounced in place. The crane dropped and its claws started to close, the girls started to sweat as they watched what the crane would bring up. As the crane rose everyone except for Makoto leaned in to see the catch and their eyes widened just so they won't miss a thing. The crane finally rose fully but rather than pulling the plush toy by its head or limbs Makoto had somehow caught not one, but two tags! "What!?" with a thump the plushies fell unto the compartment where Makoto took them from and turned to the girls only to find them with eyes wide and mouth open to the ground.

"What?" the luckster asked confused, "These things are rigged!" Junko exclaimed as she pointed at the machine, "These things are super rigged and you managed to pull two plushies out of it?!" she rhetorically asked as she stomped towards her brother and got up to his face. Laughing sheepishly Makoto then made his way to Komaru and presented the two teddy bears with one being the bandaged one Komaru wanted before while the other was a black bear with an eyepatch and fedora. Taking both of the teddies into her arms she looked at them in shock before looking back at her brother who just gave a her a smile, she again looked at her teddies before a smile formed on her lips, "Thank you Onii-chan!" she said as she hugged him. Smiling at her Makoto placed a hand on his sister's head and began to gently rub it, "You're welcome Komaru."

They all briefly took a small break in a cafe before they returned to the arcade to play even more games. After some time Makoto had noticed that Kyoko, Junko and Mukuro was nowhere to be found, "Huh?" scanning his surroundings the luckster found no sign of his sisters or friend. Although slightly worried as to where they could've gone, his worries were soon put to rest when he caught them by the counter looking at some of the displays they could trade with tickets.

"Look at that one." Junko pointed at two little hairclips of a black and white bear that looks similar to the plush toys that Makoto had won for Komaru. "Those look nice, but I'd like that there." Kyoko too pointed at a prize, this one being a plastic rose inside a test tube. Despite her being also there Mukuro was more interested in the racing games that her eyes locked unto, "I wanna play that." she thought with dreamy eyes.

Makoto and Komaru walked up to them and the luckster immediately understood what they had wanted. "Why don't we win some prizes?" Makoto asked rhetorically, immediately the two girls shot their heads at him and together said "Yes!" going around the arcade everyone played different games that would give out tickets so they can trade it with the displayed prizes. They played games from skee-ball, to more luck based games which Makoto mostly invested in for their sakes. Soon enough they got piles upon piles of tickets ready to be traded. Putting all of their stacks on the counter, Kyoko and Junko looked at the employee on the other side with anticipating eyes. As the tickets were fed to a machine to count how there were everyone waited with only the two Ultimates hoping they got enough to buy both of the prizes they wanted.

"You have 800 tickets in total." the employee informed them. "Is that enough for those hair clips and the rose in the test tube?" Makoto asked from the back, the employee checked for them, afterwards they nodded to them signalling they did have enough. "One of those please!" Kyoko and Junko said in unison. Makoto watched as the two girls lightly celebrated to themselves as they held the prizes.

* * *

Junko and Kyoko clutched their prices close to their chests as they smiled widely while walking from the arcade to the train station as Komaru needed to return home. It was a safe a walk with everyone idly conversing with one another, it was perfect as one would describe... if only that was the case. Although the Naegi family knew this was coming whether it was a quick or long one is what they failed to predict.

What was it?

Well... its the luckster's unpredictable luck. It seems that due to them playing at the arcade, it had resulted in Makoto's 'good luck' to be siphoned out and emptied would've been the best way to describe it. Now what replaces good luck? Bad luck apparently.

Yes, the ultimate lucky student became the Ultimate Unlucky Student just because he had exhausted all his good luck playing arcade games. This made for some rather comedic scenes happening to the luckster. First were several cases of things nearly falling on Makoto, some of the items that could have potentially crushed him were: a paint can, a potted plant, a birdcage and a tool box from a couple of workers. All seemed to have just barely missed Makoto which served as a good scare factor for them, however one would say he was truly lucky when a piano didn't fall on him because if one did then it would seem like an actual comedy skit.

It didn't end there, after objects falling on him it was then animals who took an interest in him, or rather a disinterest in him. From cats hissing at him for no reason, to birds suddenly swooping down and attacking him, and dogs suddenly chasing him down in a pack like it was a scene from a show where someone had sausages wrapped around their body. "_Ahh this can't get any worse._" Makoto moaned in his head annoyed at his situation.

Though that thought seemed to have jinxed it because shortly after, a sudden gust of wind went through the group's way and with it was a collection of items that all seemed to be locked on to Makoto. First it was a newspaper, which Makoto quickly scrambled to take off but when he did his face then met a shirt, when that came off a woman's undergarments stuck itself to the luckster's eyes, once that was peeled off the luckster looked at what hit him before looking forward, only for his eyes shot out of their sockets after they saw what else got blown by the wind. A frying pan, quickly ducking out of the way Makoto's head would've had a large bump if he was a second slower. Standing back knowing he was safe Makoto and the girls then looked at the direction of where the pan went flying unaware something else was coming and because he wasn't looking the flying bucket got a bulls-eye and struck Makoto clean on the head. Luckily for the luckster it was made of plastic so no life ending injury was made.

At the train station Makoto sat on bench letting out an exasperated sigh, "Are you ok Onii-chan?" Komaru asked slightly leaning forward "Yeah, I'm fine... I guess." he choked out still exhausted from the events before. "Komaru-chan!" turning her head to the voice Komaru saw her big sister Junko waving to her. "Your train's due." she informed them as she came closer to them. Nodding to her sister Komaru grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder then walked over to the stand where her train would stop. After much waiting the train finally arrived, Komaru gave her family hug and a small hand shake to Kyoko before stepping into her train, "Bye bye Komaru-chan!" Junko screamed as she waved to her sister, "We'll miss you." Mukuro added as she too waved. The only two who didn't say a thing but still waved was Makoto and Kyoko. Komaru waved at the others a warm smile plastered on her face. The train started and moved away from the station, while it moved further and further away from them Junko didn't stop waving until the vehicle was finally out of sight. A small smile was on her face but she was slightly sad that her sister had to leave, her head lowered but it was then brought up again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head her eyes met Makoto's who had a reassuring smile.

"Why don't we go home." he stated as a question. Junko nodded before she and the others all went home back to their hotel, ending their day with Komaru.

_**Character Profile: Kyoko Kirigiri**_

_**The **_**_daughter of the principal of Hopes Peak Academy, Jin Kirigiri. Kyoko is the Ultimate Detective of class 78, she has been trained by grandfather since she was young and had travelled the world solving multiple cases. Due to her being abroad for a case she arrived at Hopes Peak later than everyone else, because of this late arrival she had to be put in with Makoto and his siblings in their apartment since everyone else's was already fully occupied. Kyoko had been a detective for most of her life and childhood which caused her to be somewhat aloof, she never been to a proper school which is why living with the Naegi family was beneficial as since living with them she started to gain new experiences and friends._**

_**Being a girl who has not experienced romance before Kyoko soon found herself falling in love with her fellow classmate and roommate Makoto Naegi.**_

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**All reviews and opinions are appreciated, so don't be afraid to show them!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Junko-chan!" Mukuro called out in front of her sister's room as she knocked on the door with full force while sighing annoyed. The soldier then heard the door to their apartment open followed by Makoto's voice saying "We're back!", so turning her head she saw her brother and the detective enter the apartment with grocery bags in their hands, "Welcome back." Mukuro greeted before turning her attention back to Junko's door, "She's still asleep?" Makoto asked in shock as he walked to the kitchen followed closely by Kyoko, "Yeah, it's not like her to be up so late though." Mukuro commented, but after hearing the door's mechanism move, the soldier quickly stepped back to avoid the opening door. "Uhh onee-san~ stop shouting." Junko said from the shadows of her own room, "Sorry Junko...chan" Mukuro trailed off as her eyes locked into her sister, in front of her was Junko Enoshima, yes! But there was a huge difference in the girl that made her sister freeze on the spot, Junko though, didn't notice this and just made her way to the bathroom as usual, "So stuffy." the model complained as she dragged her feet to the bathroom. "Morning Junko." Makoto greeted but Junko was already in the bathroom so she could no longer hear him, "Hmm?" turning to his frozen sister Makoto only raised an eyebrow in confusion as to what happened to her.

A few moments later the bathroom door swung open and out of it a red blur made its way to Junko's room slamming the door behind it. "What just happened?" Kyoko asked turning to Makoto who was also confused, "Hmm." Makoto walked up to Junko's door and knocked on it before he entered the room, "Junko?" Makoto called out, however he couldn't see her anywhere. Reasons being one; the room was dark and two; the girl in question was wrapped around her bed covers. "Junko, what's wrong? Plus turn the lights on." turning his sister's lights on Makoto immediately saw the large bundled Junko in the middle of her bed, "Uhh. Junko?" no answer, sighing the luckster walked up to his covered sister and attempted to yank the covers off of her, but underneath it Junko pulled back, "No!" the model complained from underneath the covers, "What's wrong?" Makoto asked as he pulled back. "No don't pull the covers!" too late because the luckster managed to pull her bed covers away from her as he fell back to the floor.

Sitting up Makoto rubbed the back of his head in pain. When he opened his eyes he quickly realised why his other sister was frozen earlier. In front of him was a red haired girl along with matching red eyes wearing a pink set of pajamas that belonged to Junko. "Oh man." was all that came out of Makoto's mouth which sorta annoyed the girl, "You forgot to buy my dye." she complained while pouting while Makoto laughed nervously, "Bu-but this look isn't so bad... right, Junko?" that's right, the red-haired girl is what Junko Enoshima truly looks like.

Unlike her usual appearance the Ultimate Model actually dyed her hair to look like a type of girl known as a gyaru for her modelling work, not only is her hair dyed Junko also has bad eyesight but she uses her contacts so that it matches her look while still allowing her to see, so in other words her contacts are both prescription and fashionable. At first her siblings were confused as why this was the case but gradually just came to accept it, one because she's already done it and two she actually seemed to like the look.

"Wahh! I can't go to work looking like this my manager is gonna shout at me!" she bawled with cartoonish tears bursting out of her eyes, but she soon stopped when she felt a hand on top of her head, glancing up she saw her brother giving her a reassuring smile, "Its ok sis. I'll call your manager and explain to her the situation, besides you've been working nearly everyday take a break." Makoto said with his famous warm smile making Junko blush, "Ok? Now why don't you get changed from your pajamas while I call your manager." Junko nodded which made Makoto smile, he then quickly gave Junko several light pats on the head before heading back out.

After explaining to Junko's manager the situation of her hair, Makoto was relieved to hear that it was fine and that she'll just have reschedule. Meanwhile Junko was on the couch with Mukuro and Kyoko, the model went on to explain to Kyoko about her hair and eyes and how she dyed her hair and wore contacts, but since she wasn't modelling at the moment she opted to wear her glasses which she uses when she's alone in her room or when it was just her and her siblings, "I did notice you were getting red streaks, I thought it was just another trend you were trying to set." Kyoko said innocently which just made Junko giggle, "No, no my dye was just coming off." Junko replied waving a hand in front of her.

"Hey Junko-chan, why don't you take you advantage of your look?" Mukuro commented which got the attention of the two other girls, "Isn't comiket tomorrow?" the soldier asked which made her sister nod to indicate she's correct, "Then why don't you go with this look? You won't have to wear a weird disguise like you usually do. Not only that there's less risk of you being found out to be Junko Enoshima while you're there." Mukuro explained which made a light bulb light up in Junko's head, "Oh~!" Junko said while hitting her open palm lightly with the side of her closed fist, "That's a great idea, you always did have to hide underneath a doctor's mask, sunglasses and a beanie. Now that your hair is back to its original colour you can just go as normal without problems." Makoto commented as he walked up to the girls, "Ok then tomorrow I'm going to comiket with my natural look." Junko said with hearty voice as she shot up from her seat.

"I need to go and prepare then!" Junko ran to her room and slammed to the door behind her to ready herself for comiket. Makoto and Mukuro smiled at the sight of their sister, they were relieved that reverting back to her natural look didn't disturb her too much since having red hair meant she would've needed to stop working in her agency and Junko loved modelling so she'd rather dye her hair than not model at all.

* * *

Comic Market, also known as Comiket, a bi-annual convention that shows off the upcoming doujin authors and probably one of the biggest fan based conventions in Japan. So it only made sense that the anime, manga and doujin loving Junko Enoshima would have spent months with her siblings trying to get tickets to the fair.

"Here we are...Comiket!" Junko exclaimed in pure joy, due to her hair being back to its original colour Junko decided to use one of the many cosplays she had been storing in her closet, the one she decided to put on was a cosplay of Kurisu Makise from Steins Gate, an all time favourite of Junko's. "You're here nearly every year Junko-chan. Is it really that exciting anymore?" Junko turned to her sister, who was cosplaying as Suzuha from Steins Gate 0, with a leather jacket and some cargo pants, with an annoyed look Junko sped her way to Mukuro and pressed her face against her twin's, "Of course it is, Comiket only happens twice a year and I barely have the time to go here because of work Muku-nee!" Mukuro merely chuckled nervously as she placed her hands in front of her in defence, "Not to mention whenever she is here, she's always cautious of her disguise." Makoto added as he walked in wearing a full black suit which is a cosplay of Rintarou Okabe also from Steins Gate 0, "Exactly!" Junko exclaimed while Mukuro just sighed in defeat. "Um Makoto?" turning to the gentle voice of Kyoko, the luckster saw fidgeting around with her cosplay which was Faris in her maid outfit, "You ok?" Makoto asked in a slightly worried tone, the lavender haired girl was blushing mad in embarrassment, it was her first time cosplaying so she couldn't help it, "I know the feeling of doing this, at least in isn't as bad as when we first came here." Kyoko looked at Makoto in curiosity forgetting her embarrassment in the process, "Junko one time made Mukuro cosplay this really skimpy character. I don't know where she was from though." after hearing that Kyoko couldn't help but giggle, knowing she was no longer embarrassed gave relief to Makoto and made him smile at the sight of the girl.

The group of Ultimates made their way through the crowds of people which one of them looking at the many stalls which displayed many anime souvenirs. "Oh yeah I forgot, while we're here my name is Ryoko Otonashi." Junko informed the rest, everyone then looked at her confused, "Why would we need to do that?" Kyoko asked tilting her head to the side, "Well if you use my normal name, people are bound to look at us." upon realisation the other three said unison, "Ah~".

Looking at the many stalls Junko was about to spend all of her money on random figures and posters, luckily Mukuro was around her to pull her away from a stall if she ever lost control and had the urge to just buy everything in her sights. Meanwhile Makoto and Kyoko merely were looking at the displays with Makoto providing some explanation on some of the characters that they were cosplaying, "So you are suppose to be a, 'mad scientist' but after some weird time travelling stuff the guy who you are cosplaying as decided to quit?" Makoto chuckled a bit in nervousness but nodded, "Yeah, that's one of the scenarios that happens. You won't understand it unless you watch the original. After time travelling to the past where he met the girl he fell in love with and ended up killing her accidentally he thought her original death was cause of him which caused him to stop using his time machine and throw it away." Kyoko gave an understanding hum, but Makoto knew she was still confused, "Steins Gate is one of those animes and games where you will not understand a part of it without having knowing what happens in the original." Makoto further explained. They soon re-grouped with the twins and was surprised to see Mukuro out of breath while Junko was merely feeding herself with some cotton candy, "What happened?" Makoto asked in confusion, "Sh-she w-wanted to buy every-thing!" Mukuro voiced in between breaths, Makoto merely glanced to Junko who was looking away while munching on her snack, "_Oi, show some restraint. Is what I would say but I know fully well there's no way you would do that." _Makoto thought before giving a heavy sigh, "Ryoko." upon hearing her fake name Junko nervously turned to her brother, "At least try not to spend all of your money." slightly surprised, Junko merely nodded in response she could've sworn her brother was going to give her a lecture about budgeting her money.

After looking at the stalls Junko led the others to the next part of the convention which were the authors who wanted to sell copies of their works, here authors who wanted to be noticed would set up stalls and sell copies of their own works for the public, "Let's see what's new this year!" Junko squealed before skipping away, Mukuro sighed and said goodbye to her brother and friend before running after her twin while calling her fake name.

Makoto and Kyoko watched with nervous smiles before deciding to head into the crowd themselves; meandering their way through stall after stall the two Ultimates would only stop when one of them would see a manga that caught their eye, for Makoto there was barely any that caught his eye so he merely scanned several displays, while Kyoko on the other was somewhat terrified of some of the releases as the covers showed a plethora of questionable scenes, one that especially terrified her was a cover of a girl grinning who was also covered in blood while holding a severed head of another girl, "Ma-Ma-Makoto wha-what is with these...mangas?" the detective questioned as she clutched the luckster's blazer, "Ah you've been seeing a lot of horror ones?" Makoto looked at the one that Kyoko was terrified at and immediately knew it was a yandere manga. The luckster comforted the detective before explaining to her what a yandere was and this made Kyoko wonder why in the world some men would love these type of women or whether these women actually existed.

After walking a bit more into the crowd Kyoko then found something that finally caught her eye for the right reasons, on the cover were two guys and several tools that a detective might use, so deducing what the type of book it was Kyoko approached it with interest, "Ahh is that a detective manga?" she asked as she picked up the book, "Please help yourself to a read." the woman managing the stand said, giving her a nod Kyoko began to flip through the pages and was instantly hooked into the story. Walking up behind her Makoto noticed how invested she was in reading the book, "Found something you liked?" Kyoko gave the luckster a nod not stopping her reading once, glancing at the cover he noticed a little symbol on the bottom right corner of the book that made him tense up, the symbol was the number 18 with the letter R next to it, the book which Kyoko was invested in was a rated 18 book! Quickly turning to Kyoko the luckster tried to warn her, "Kyo-Kyoko the book is...Geh!" however it was too late, Kyoko had made it to the page where the adult stuff happened and despite her eyes glued to the page, she was bright pink with her pupils now in the shape of swirls and steam erupting from her head, "Oh boy." Makoto commented as he watched his friend struggle to read the pages.

Whilst her brother and friend did their own sightseeing, Junko went to work and bough copies of mangas she thought to be quite good and deserving of her money, Mukuro followed Junko not even once stopping to look at a book herself, _"I wish I was at E3 right now, it would be a lot more my style than this._" the soldier thought as she tailed the red haired Junko, "Ah Ikusaba-san!" stopping to turn to the voice that called out her name, she then saw one of her fellow classmates the Ultimate Doujin Creator Hifumi Yamada, "Ah Yamada-kun you decided to participate this year?" the creator nodded and presented his newest work, "Always striving for more readers, why don't you have a read?" knowing the types of mangas her classmate does Mukuro merely gave him a forced smile and pushed the doujin away, "I'm good." shrugging Yamada merely returned the book on the stack he had in front of him. "Are you here alone Ikusaba-san?" Yamada asked which Mukuro shook her head to, "Makoto, Kirigiri-san and my..." Mukuro froze, Junko had her natural hair colour so there was no way she could say that her twin was here, and to make matters worse the girl in question suddenly approached her out of nowhere, "What are you doing Muku-nee?" Yamada quickly locked eyes with Junko who looked at him in fear and shock, "_Uh oh." _the soldier thought, she then glanced at her sister who was just sweating and was looking at her for help, "Did she just say Muku-nee?" Yamada inquired, "Uh well you see-" Mukuro racked her brain for an answer but nothing of substantial use appeared, "I'm Muku-nee's cousin!" Junko butted in garnering the attention of her sister and classmate, "I'm Ryoko Otonashi." Junko said putting her hand forward while sweating bullets from nervousness, "Oh where are my manners, Hifumi Yamada, I'm one of your cousin's classmates." the twins mentally sighed in relief knowing that they managed to trick the artist, "Pleasure to meet you, Yamada-san." she replied with a relieved smile.

"Oi you two!" the twins turned only to spot their brother waving at them while next to him Kyoko was engrossed in her newly bought manga, "Oh would you look at that, Makoto-nii is here, let's go Muku-nee!" grabbing her sister's wrist Junko sped to Makoto not looking back at Yamada, "Ah, oh bye then!" Yamada yelled at the running Junko, "_Hmm oddly enough she kinda looks like Enoshima-san, not to mention she had the same nickname for Ikusaba-san. I wonder if that was Enoshima-san and she let her hair down and dyed it red?! Nah." _Yamada thought as he watched the red haired girl run to Makoto.

The group then went to get some food and decided to relax for a while before finally ending the day by just going around looking at random things in the convention, "Hmm~ Yamada-san was here huh?" Makoto asked in a slight surprise but didn't find it too surprising, Mukuro nodded and explained to the luckster what happened with Junko and them having to lie to him, "Sorry Muku-nee." Junko lowered her head in guilt, "Its not a problem, we didn't want anyone knowing your identity so don't beat yourself over it." Mukuro replied petting her sister's head to make her feel better which worked as Junko soon became like a cat, sticking close to the older twin purring. Makoto smiled at the scene in front of him, but then turned to the detective who was still reading her book, "Kyo-Kyoko?" the luckster was shushed by the lavender haired girl her eyes sticking to the pages, "What is that Mako?" Junko asked watching her detective friend read her manga, "Uh well..." the luckster explained how Kyoko got hooked on a detective manga despite the fact it was a rated 18 book, but what really surprised the Naegi siblings was the fact the girl decided to buy it in the first place, "Wow. How is it Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko sighed in bliss before she looked at Junko, "Its amazing! The cases they do is so compelling and the twists in the story are really well made with some being realistic enough to believe." the detective explained in glee, "That's not what I'm on about the cases." Junko smirked and the detective immediately realised which parts she was talking about, this then caused Kyoko to blush a crimson red.

After their break the group went to go and have one last look at the convention before they go home. Taking some quick snapshots of each other or of Junko with some mascots they then went back to the stalls selling merchandise so that they can find something to buy together, "What should we get?" Junko thought aloud as she scanned the many stalls that were still up, "How about a keychain?" Kyoko proposed, "Or a phone strap." Mukuro added, "Hmm those are good ideas and all, but its a bit too...cliche you know." the model replied which the two other merely gave her a dead stare thinking, "_Really?!" _Junko then noticed that Makoto was not with them and began to look around, "Mako!" Junko called out only for the luckster to reply almost right away, "Over here!" turning to the boy's voice they found him waving at them near a stall, walking over they found that he was looking at a couple of bracelets made of string, along with the bracelets was an ornament that hanged on the main body, "What about these?" eyeing the accessories Junko then turned to her brother and nodded in approval, "Ok then."

The four Ultimates bought four different bracelets with Makoto's being a green one with a crosshair ornament, Junko's was a red one with a bear ornament, Mukuro's was a sliver one with a wolf ornament and Kyoko's being a purple one with a rose ornament. "Not too shabby Mako." Junko praised as she admired her new accessory. Makoto chuckled at her before proposing that they go return home which everyone agreed to.

* * *

After a day out in Comiket, night finally came about and Junko said to the others that they should marathon some bad CGI horror films, although she was excited about it the others merely looked at her with a weirded out expression, "Did I hear that right? bad CGI horror films?" Mukuro asked as she reiterated what her sister just said, "Yep!" Junko then slammed a stack of DVDs of old horror films, picking some up Kyoko began to read them aloud, "Jaws, Alien, An American Werewolf in Paris?" knowing that these films were not the remakes or newer releases Makoto figured out that these could be the ones where either the CGI was so bad that it was good or it was just plain bad to begin with, "But aren't some of these films popular like Jaws and Alien?" Makoto asked his sister who just rubbed the back of her head and chuckled sheepishly, "Well I couldn't find bad films so I settled with good films with CGI that looks like cardboard in comparison to today's movies." understanding what she meant Makoto decided it was the best move, "So can we watch them?" Junko pleaded giving the luckster puppy eyes, turning to the other two Makoto merely gave them a look asking for approval, "I don't mind." then he turned to the detective who was still staring at the cases, "Kyoko?" snapping towards Makoto, Kyoko began to stammer as she told him her answer, "Oh, uh su-sure. Why not." Junko celebrated and dashed into the kitchen to prepare some popcorn while Makoto went ahead and set their first film.

Dimming the lights down the group settled on the couch and did a marathon of horror films, while watching the multiple different films different reactions were ignited when they watched each one: Makoto sometimes jumped at certain scenes but overall maintained a calm demeanour, enjoying the films like he would any other sort film/ Junko was more or less excited watching the many murders laughing at how bad the CGI was, there was not an ounce of terror etched in her face. Mukuro was the one who had the least reaction with often just yawning at the badly rendered CGI or thought in her head how bloody the scenes were even though in reality that wasn't the case, in other words she couldn't suspend her disbelief for the horror genre at all. Finally was Kyoko where even before the marathon began was already quivering just at the thought and that didn't die down at all during the marathon either; as she was reduced to a shaking girl, hugging a pillow where at times where she would shut her eyes in front of grotesque scenes or just outright cover her face in fear. She even began talking to the TV quietly telling characters to not follow the noises or stay away from something.

One would think that a detective would be able to handle all the blood and multiple different murders but that just wasn't the case with Kyoko who despite knowing how overly exaggerated the kills were, was still fearing them like a little kid.

After their marathon everyone headed to bed for the day, with Junko and Mukuro commenting that the films weren't terrifying at all while the detective was still shook but played it off like she wasn't.

During the middle of the night Makoto was woken up to the sound of someone calling his name in the dark, "Makoto. Makoto." the voice was a female's which was quiet as a whisper, stirring in his bed the luckster woke up and turned to voice only to see Kyoko in her pajamas hugging a pillow, "Kyoko? What's up? How did you get in my room?" Makoto asked as sat up revealing he only wore a grey t-shirt and some black pajama pants, "You left the door unlocked. And um, can I sleep with you tonight?" Kyoko asked like a little girl burying her face into her pillow with only her eyes exposed as she looked at the luckster, finally getting his senses together Makoto pieced together as to why she wanted to sleep with him, "Did you get scared from the movies?" Kyoko didn't answer but a small blush dusted her cheeks however due to the dark it couldn't be seen by the luckster. Making some room for the girl Makoto then invited her into his bed, "Here." climbing into his bed and lying down Kyoko made herself comfortable but she didn't stop hugging the pillow she had.

Makoto joined the girl and they both lay there in the dark in silence with their backs facing each other, because of her fear it took Kyoko a while before she realised she was sharing a bed with her crush, so when that fully registered in her head she began to turn pink as she hugged her pillow tighter, "_I'm sharing a bed with Makoto~" _she squealed in her head but those thoughts were then pushed away when she heard the luckster talk, "Are you still awake Kyoko?" Makoto asked while he stared at the wall, "Huh? Oh yeah?" Kyoko replied, again there was another brief silence before Makoto spoke up again, "So you're afraid of horror films?" Kyoko hummed and nodded her head before fully replying with a worded answer, "Yeah ever since I was a child. Its silly isn't it?" she said in sad and defeated voice, she thought since she was a detective she shouldn't show any sort of fear to the idea of murder or blood and she wasn't if she was working but towards horror films it was a different matter, "I don't think it is. We all have fears," hearing that Kyoko turned around to rebuke the luckster but instead found herself near his own face as he too turned around. Makoto then gave her a reassuring smile an began to pet her head, "Don't think that having fears is silly, because it is what shows that you are alive." Kyoko soaked in the warmth of his petting but she still countered his sentence, "But my grandfather said a detective must be fearless. So I shouldn't be afraid by mere actors and fake blood." she voiced, Makoto didn't stop his petting as he fired back, "But right now you aren't a detective. Right now you are just a girl, a girl named Kyoko Kirigiri and so that code doesn't apply right now." those words struck Kyoko's heart as it was the very same words her late mother said to her grandfather whenever he used the fact that she was the heir to the Kirigiri name and is a detective.

Kyoko couldn't control herself as she then hugged the luckster and buried her face into his chest, "My grandfather...my grandfather often used horror films to train me to not fear blood and death. But it only served to frighten me even further, it worked though I guess, I mean I'm not afraid of blood and death in reality because nothing is worse than the ones in those films." once Kyoko finished her short story, Makoto felt his blood boil in frustration, how could her grandfather do that to her? He traumatised a young girl just for the sake of being a detective. Makoto hugged Kyoko protectively pressing the girl closer to him causing her to blush once more in confusion, "Ma-Makoto?" the luckster didn't answer and buried his head close to hers, "Don't worry about that." Makoto whispered causing Kyoko to stop blushing and look at the boy, Makoto then pushed Kyoko away slightly just enough for him to look in her eyes, Kyoko was taken aback because when the light of the moon illuminated the room she saw the determined face of Makoto Naegi staring at her, "If you're ever afraid come to me and I will help you get over it or help you calm down. If you ever need comfort I'll be there to give it to you. I'll lend you a shoulder when you need to cry, and a hand if you need help. I will always be there for you Kyoko because you are important to me and my sisters. You're practically family to us." Makoto then finished with a smile which caused the detective's heart to go into mach speed and nearly burst out of her chest, because of her beating heart and the fact the boy looked absolutely dreamy in her eyes, Kyoko couldn't answer the luckster back and merely lowered her head back into his chest before nodding.

Eventually Makoto fell back to sleep but Kyoko despite trying to sleep couldn't, as her heart was still beating quickly, she sat up to try and calm herself down but her efforts were futile, she then glanced at the peaceful sleeping Makoto before leaning over him and caressing his cheek with her gloved hand, "_He looks so peaceful. His overall appearance makes him look average but his personality and intelligence proves that he is one of a kind. If only he can see that, if only he can see how amazing he is, but I guess his humility and the fact he holds no arrogance towards others is what made me fall for him in the first place." _Kyoko thought as she continued to admire the sleeping luckster, "I love you Makoto."

Kyoko didn't realise it but her body began to move closer to Makoto and eventually her lips met his, it was a gentle kiss that was full of warmth and love. After a few seconds she then moved away and only then she realised what she had done, touching her lips Kyoko began to blush while surprised yet that soon turned into a small smile of joy.

She then lay herself close to Makoto taking in his warmth before drifting off to slumber with the smile that had formed on her lips and the thought that she had just kissed the boy she loved.

_**Character Profile: Junko Enoshima**_

_**Junko Enoshima despite having a different last name is Makoto Naegi's sister and the third eldest of the Naegi siblings. She along with her two siblings are attending Hopes Peak Academy where she is the Ultimate Model of class 78. However despite her popularity in the fashion world for setting new trends in fashion as well as her modelling career, Junko has a high analytical prowess allowing her to analyse many things within a couple of seconds. **_

_**Junko dresses up as a typical gyaru but has natural red hair and eyes which she hides using blue contacts. She also often plays pranks on their fellow classmates which results in her getting reprimanded by her older siblings. Junko is also **__**very close with her brother Makoto and actually holds romantic feelings for, but the boy is completely oblivious to this and merely sees her as a sibling.**_

* * *

**_Hello again everyone, came here with a special announcement, first is that we are in the middle of the story yes only four more chapters to go and Our Time II is finished. How time flies. Its a bit early for the next chapter I know but there's a reason for that and that reason is the giant ounce of information below, and I already put this up in Wishing Stones but I know some of you don't read that one and only read this so I wanted to post it here for those who tune in for this story instead. _**

**_So my announcement is that once this story and Wishing Stones is finished I will be changing my focus from regular stories to... _****_Crossovers!_**

**_That's right I will be doing crossover stories next, of course it's with Danganronpa because it's my favourite game/anime to write about. So my future projects will be crossovers and if you guys would like to know what games, animes I am going to work with here's a list:_**

**_Devil May Cry_**

**_Fairy Tail_**

**_Black Clover_**

**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn_**

**_Tokyo Ghoul_**

**_High school of the Dead_**

**_High school DxD_**

**_Uncharted_**

**_Evil Within_**

**_And that's it for now since I have no other ideas. If you have any other games or animes or any other thing you can think of and would like to share with Me, PM me and I'll see if I can do it or not. Quick note films and TV shows are not my strong suit so I'm sorry if I can't do those well. This list is a work in progress so I'll be adding more things unto it as time goes on. _****_Now that you all know what my next plan is, here's your chance to vote through your comments which of those would you like to see as a crossover first!_**

_**Only rule is this, you can only pick one. Normally I can do two but I'm getting busy so I'll only be able do one story at a time from now on. If you pick more than one then I'll just pick the first thing you have put down. (This is not for everyone, I know some skim read over these, I'm one of those. So these are just some parameters I've put up just in case.)**_

**_I hope you're all looking forward to them and have fun voting! I will be accepting votes until both Our Time and Wishing Stones are done!_**

**_See you all next time!_**


	4. Chapter 4

School was back on, the students of class 78 was gathered in their classroom with only the Naegi siblings and Kyoko missing. Where were they? Well...

"We're gonna be late!" the model screamed in horror as she and the others were running to their classroom, "Who's fault do you think that is?" Makoto deadpanned, this silenced Junko who knew that is was her fault since she slept in. "We should worry more about getting to class." Kyoko butted in making the other nod in agreement as they sped their way down the halls and to their classroom.

When they reached the classroom Junko immediately slid the door open for everyone to see her breathing heavily, "We-are...here!" she exclaimed in a deep manly voice accompanied with an equally manly face and grin, "Junko just go in." her brother ordered, the four students made their way in and collapsed on their respective seats tired. They had hoped that they could get some rest before class starts, but boy were they wrong: footsteps began to march towards their direction and all four Ultimates knew exactly what was coming.

"YOU FOUR!" a voice boomed which made Junko, Makoto, Mukuro and Kyoko sigh in defeat, "YOU WERE NEARLY LATE! YOU BETTER HAVE AN EXPLANATION!" Ishimaru the Ultimate Moral compass, the one student in the whole school who stuck to the rules to the last dot. The boy meant well, but due to his harsh standards and loud demanding voice, not many can see them ever sticking to him for too long. "WELL?" Junko raised her head still tired, "Ishimaru-san we weren't late though so I think you can give us a break. Look! We have at least 3 minutes before class starts so technically we're safe." the model explained but that wasn't a good enough reason for Ishimaru, who told them that as students of Hopes Peak Academy they should always be in class 10 minutes early, "Who goes to class 10 minutes early?!" Junko shot but she pretty much knew the answer to that.

"Ishimaru-san you can't possibly expect everyone to adhere to those expectations." Makoto voiced as he sat up slowly, "What? But as students of Hope's Peak we must set an example to everyone to be the best and as the best." Ishimaru countered, but instead this made Makoto smile and look at the Moral Compass before closing his eyes.

"Even if we are in Hopes Peak as Ultimate students we should remember not everyone is not the same just because we or rather all of you have great talents. No one is as diligent as you Ishimaru-san we haven't put as much effort into sticking to the rules as you. So can you not be more lenient towards us? I understand as the Ultimate Moral Compass you must be strict but be wary when to and not to lecture someone."

Everyone was at awe at the luckster, they knew he was smarter than what he looked but no one could have ever thought that he could have stood his ground against the Moral Compass without being interrupted once, "_That's Makoto for you." _Junko thought with a pleasant smile formed on her face. "O-of course my apologies." Ishimaru said bowing to Makoto before walking away which at the time seemed like a dream and everyone was just in it.

The first class of the day was maths, some were taking notes as the teacher taught while others merely listened, "Ok now, Naegi-kun do you think you can answer this?" Makoto was taking down notes but heard his teacher call, so with a nod the luckster got up from his seat and walked over to the front, taking a piece of chalk the boy answered the question without hesitation. The teacher checked his answer and afterwards gave him a smile along with an approving nod, "Correct!" smiling back then lightly bowed to his teacher before he headed back to his seat. On the way back he took a glance at Junko who gave him a thumbs up, when he finally sat down Makoto picked up his pencil and was about to start writing again but he then felt a tug on his sleeve, turning his head he then saw the detective looking at him, "What is it Kirigiri-san?" he asked tilting his head slightly, "Oh, um I-just wanted to.. say good job." Kirigiri explained with a tiny blush, Makoto gave her a smile before answering back "Thanks." hearing his appreciation this made Kyoko smile at him back with an equally bright smile.

Leon Kuwata was often described as a... try hard to say the least. Everyone in class 78 knew of his weird antics where he would try and compete with anyone just to prove that he was better than them at that particular skill, and just like all obnoxious people, he falls flat on his butt not proving a thing in the end. His biggest rival, or at least from his view, is Makoto. How did this happen? Well, its all due to the luckster's relationship with both Maizono and Junko.

In other words Leon was just jealous of Makoto.

He never expected the luckster, who was: average, scrawny and had the most ridiculous of talents to be able to become so close to the two of the most gorgeous girls in Hopes Peak, let alone get them to develop romantic feelings for him. Granted Makoto and Junko are siblings, but with how Junko acts around her older brother its hard to tell whether they really are siblings, as for Maizono it was very evident she held romantic feelings for Makoto, everyone knew that, and this only fuelled the flames of envy within the baseball star even more. Now, every passing moment Leon would often try to overshadow the luckster who by the way was oblivious to all this. From: Art, to cooking, to even singing! Leon tries to show off all he can, just so he can gain the attention of Maizono and Junko.

Class is no different, with their next lesson being P:E, Makoto was not an expert at sports but it didn't mean he was out of shape. How else would he be able to clean their apartment, cook and do his school work without a lot of stamina?

"What are we doing?" Makoto asked Kyoko, "Hmm judging from those rackets that have been prepared for us plus those balls, I believe we're playing tennis" the detective answered, their teacher Yukizome then appeared and blew a whistle getting her student's attention, "Ok you rotten oranges! Today we're playing tennis!" she announced which made a lot of the students cheer, "Too easy Makoto." Kyoko said with a smirk while Makoto smiled at her thinking, _That's the Ultimate Detective for you, her deductions are always spot on_"from afar the baseball star was snickering at the fact they were doing tennis, "_Today is the day I will beat Naegi__. Since tennis and baseball requires someone to hit a ball, I just have to hit the ball hard enough and make sure he never gets it." _like a villain Leon then began to giggle evilly before erupting into a series of mad laughter, freaking everyone who was around him.

Outside on the court, everyone was in pairs doing warm up exercises. Makoto was with Mukuro this time while Junko was with Kyoko, "Come on Kyoko-chan you think you can beat me?!" Junko taunted as she hit the ball with full force, fire erupting from her eyes, "I will not lose Enoshima-san!" Kyoko replied with passion before striking the ball back with equal strength. Although from their view this seemed like an epic battle, from the outside view it looked like two babies playing catch, "Are you two actually playing?" Mukuro asked as she and Makoto watched the two girls play, "Of course we are! Just look at this shot!" again Junko hit the ball with all her strength but it just seemed to float to Kyoko, who actually looked nervous at it, "At least their getting it." Makoto voiced which made Mukuro nod in agreement.

"Makoto Naegi!"

The sudden voice of Leon boomed getting the attention of the luckster and everyone else, they all turned to Leon who was walking up to Makoto with his chest puffed up; he then pointed at Makoto before challenging him at a game of tennis, "Huh?" was all the luckster could muster after becoming dumbfounded by the baseball star's proposal, "You heard me! I challenge you into an epic clash of bats in a tennis match!" Leon declared which got the attention of the rest of class 78, but the luckster himself couldn't even process what was going on. _"Isn't it racket not bat?"_ but for some reason Makoto had managed to highlight that part of Leon's sentence. "You think you can beat my brother!" Junko chipped in which made everyone turn to her now, "Makoto is the best he won't lose!" she exclaimed with great pride, which made Makoto's jaw drop in shock. "What are you spouting Junko?!" Makoto rhetorically asked in total fear, "You know I'm bad at sports!" he informed her but Junko only looked at him confused, "Eh? But you always beat Muku in the past." she said remembering a time when Mukuro wasn't in Fenrir yet and was slightly weaker than Makoto, "That's because Mukuro wasn't soldier back then!" Makoto shot back, "Hmm so you are running away? I thought you were a man?" Leon taunted, but instead of Makoto taking offence it was Junko who was offended instead.

"Makoto is a man! He'll play!" with this declaration everyone cheered while the luckster screamed internally, Leon was glad that Makoto could play, because he wanted the satisfaction of beating him and gaining the girls' respect and attention. Meanwhile Mukuro and Kyoko who merely spectated the entire time didn't find it as amusing but rather was worried for the luckster as they knew it was a set up, Mukuro didn't show her worries but Kyoko was evidently showing it through her facial expression.

Makoto and Leon stood at opposite ends of the court, Leon looked confident and was ready whereas Makoto contemplated what sort of situation he found himself in. At first he thought he would just throw the game, but then everyone would know that and demand he play properly, then he thought that maybe he should get an injury to try and escape, even so that was painful and he didn't want to put himself through that.

Sighing Makoto opted to just play properly and get it over with, "Ok are you two ready?!" Yukizome announced, who by the way approved of the match which baffled Makoto.

"You know this is a set up." Mukuro whispered to her younger twin, who was cheering Makoto on, Junko heard her sister and decided to whisper back, "I know." Mukuro and Kyoko then looked at her wide eyed, "If you knew why did you make him play?!" Mukuro asked a little mad and mostly confused, "Well I know that Kuwata-kun sees Mako as a weakling, he insulted him. I just couldn't let that slide." Junko explained with anger hidden in her voice, "Then why didn't you play instead?" Kyoko questioned, "Because if I did it then people would think Mako is a weakling and that would be giving Kuwata-kun what he wants." Mukuro and Kyoko shared a glance between each other before looking back at the model who was watching Makoto. They decided to just let it be since they knew just how much pride Junko placed on her brother.

"Ok begin!"

The two male Ultimates played their match and to the surprise of many Makoto was managing to keep up with Leon, although there were times where he would trip or stagger he always managed to counter and hit the ball back, this of course made Leon annoyed as it was the luckster's luck that was allowing him to counter, therefore to make sure his luck won't work the baseball star picked up his pace by putting more force into his shots. At first Makoto had problem dealing with this, only managing to hit the ball back to orange haired boy out of defence by using his racket as a makeshift shield. People saw how Leon played and taunted him for going too harsh with Makoto, but since his plays weren't breaking any rules he didn't care at all and merely continued. Soon enough Makoto managed to get his bearings and predicted where the ball might land after a power shot and used that to his advantage by hitting the ball when it was losing its velocity and the shot's power, this surprised Leon and the other students of class 78 including Junko, Mukuro and Kyoko.

"He's predicting where the ball will land and hits it when its weak."

"I know Makoto was smart but I never knew he had sharp senses and analytical prowess."

"Mako."

Everyone watched as the luckster countered every move Leon made, "_Right, then left." _the luckster instructed in his head as he watched the traversal of the ball. Leon tried to tip him off the scale by hitting the ball with a spin to make ricochet but this didn't work as despite his efforts Makoto still managed to predict where the ball would land after it had changed direction, so with one swift movement Makoto jumped for the ball hitting it back to Leon but in return he landed fell to the ground which made his siblings and Kyoko jump in concern, "Heh, mistake cause now I got this!" he said cockily as he countered, Makoto got back up on his feet swiftly and continued the volley.

Leon saw how the luckster was starting to get tired so he began to just play around with him by doing light shots to pass the ball back, while he was doing this he then began to daydream how the girls of his class would praise him for being so manly, winning, and for just being cool altogether. He even dreamed that Junko and Maizono would give him a kiss on the cheek! He finally won, he finally proved he was better, he finally beat Makoto Naegi.

Even so, Leon made one fatal mistake due to his daydreaming. He had hit the ball lightly and high, the luckster who saw this took the chance. The baseball star decided to return to earth, but it was too late because not only was he too distracted that he hit his shot too high, but he failed to understand Makoto's capabilities despite seeing how he played during their match. Due to these Leon also failed to predict the shot Makoto was going to perform...

A smash!

With a heavy hand and all his strength put into the one shot, Makoto gave it his all as his racket made contact with the ball initiating the smash. The ball crashed on the ground with a little smokescreen before it bounced off the earth and like a homing missile was aimed directly at one part of Leon's entire body... His face.

Like a meteor crashing down on a planet's surface, the ball made a visible crater on Leon's face as it burrowed itself there, soon enough the ball bounced back out revealing Leon's face which now had the ball's print on it. The baseball star then began to stagger backwards before eventually falling on his back knocked out; with his eyes rolled back along with a goofy look plastered on his face. "Kuwata-kun!" Naegi exclaimed with worry as he and the rest of the members of class 78 gathered around the collapsed orange haired boy. "He's completely out cold." Ishimaru told the rest, "Move aside we have to take him to the infirmary!" slinging Leon on his back Ishimaru then ran back into the building shortly followed by Yukizome but not before she dismissed her class, "Ah class is over. You can all go home now, oh and Naegi-kun won!" she shouted before going after Ishimaru and Leon. When the two were gone everyone else then began to cheer and congratulate Naegi who found his classmates' cheering to be perplexing as they just saw that the baseball star was knocked out cold.

After they had changed back to their regular clothes, Makoto, Junko, Mukuro and Kyoko were making their way out of school. The three girls were staring at the luckster who had a worried look as his gaze was stuck to the ground, "You ok bro?" Junko asked as she tried to look at him in the eyes, "Huh oh. Just hoping that Kuwata-kun is all right. I didn't mean to hurt him." he confessed, but the girls already knew this. Makoto wasn't violent it was just by chance that the ball had ricocheted into Leon's face, although Junko did find this somewhat amusing as for her it was karma for insulting Makoto.

"I'm sure he'll be alright." Kyoko voiced which got the attention of everyone else, "Kuwata-kun doesn't seem like the type who'll go down after one hit." she assured the others with a smile, but she was mostly directing it at the luckster. It worked as a small smile did make its way unto the young boy's lips, "Yeah I hope you're right."

Meanwhile in the infirmary one could see that Leon Kuwata was still knocked out with a goofy look. It only goes to show that underestimating an opponent can lead to disaster and pain... a whole lot of pain.

* * *

It has been at least a week since Makoto had started working at the cafe where Sayaka worked at, he worked for three days: Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. While he was at work Mukuro was placed in charge of the other two, but its not like those two were a problem since without the luckster they were rendered completely empty of any sort of energy. "This has got to stop." Mukuro said annoyed with her arms folded, the two other girls were slumped on the sofa with the TV on some drama that showed a sad scene, "Without Mako here nothing is as beautiful." Junko whined, followed by Kyoko who nodded, "Don't be so over dramatic Junko-chan. Makoto will be home later." she informed but this didn't change the girls' moods. Sighing Mukuro then walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get herself something to drink, at the same time she thought about how her brother would deal with the situation, "_I got to hand it to Makoto, he always manages to keep our spirits up and still tend to our needs." _she thought as she poured herself a glass of orange juice, she then checked the time and saw that it was nearing dinner time.

"Oh I need to get dinner started."

As well as in charge if the house and the two girls, Mukuro has also become in charge of cooking. The soldier knew that working must take a lot out of the luckster so she has volunteered to be the cook on days where he would work, except Saturday since he insisted he would be fine by dinner. Mukuro soon came out from her room with a book in her arms, a cook book to be exact that was gifted to her by her mother when she moved to Tokyo with her siblings. Putting on her brother's apron then flicking through her book Mukuro then found a simple dish for her to make for the others, hamburger steak, "Alright then." grabbing some ingredients off their fridge the soldier began to cook with the help of her cookbook. While the soldier was cooking the other girls continued to mope on the couch, watching tragedy films and productions.

It was only when they had smelled the food that they began to perk up, "Ah Muku you're making hamburger steak?!" Junko exclaimed as she turned to her sister, Mukuro in return turned to her and nodded making the model smile in delight. It seemed to only get better for the girls as they soon heard the front door opening, Junko snapped her head to the door and saw Makoto walk in, her eyes immediately lit up as did Kyoko's who looked up after Junko had a reaction to what Mukuro was cooking.

"I'm home."

"Mako, welcome home!"

"Welcome back, Makoto."

"Welcome home, you must be tired. Why don't you go and take a shower, dinner will be ready soon." Mukuro took her brother's school bag and went back to the kitchen to finish up her hamburger steak. Junko couldn't believe the scene that unfolded in front of her very own eyes, her twin was acting like a wife towards Makoto! From the greeting to the actions that the soldier took, everything screamed a married woman, and this didn't sit well with the model.

Once Makoto was in the shower, Junko made her way to the kitchen isle and called out to her sister in a dark tone, "Muku." turning around Mukuro then jumped at the sight of Junko staring at her with a murderous look in her eyes, "Wh-what is it?" Mukuro asked nervously, Junko then slammed her hands on the isle startling both the soldier and detective, "I-I thought that you were on my side." Junko said quietly which made her twin lean closer, "What was that?" Mukuro asked not hearing what her sister said, "I thought you were on my side!" Junko exclaimed in annoyance, Mukuro without having to think about it too much knew exactly what her twin meant. "Its not what you think Junko-chan." Mukuro defended but it didn't seem to convince the model, "I'm merely doing my part in taking care of everyone in Makoto's stead." she explained, Junko narrowed her eyes in suspicion still doubting Mukuro, but then the detective chipped in gaining the two girls' attention, "I don't think Ikusaba-san would make advances on Makoto Enoshima-san." this made the twins turn to their friend in surprise, "What was that Kyoko-chan?" Junko asked thinking she probably heard the detective wrong, "Hmm? I said that I don't think Ikusaba-san would make any advances towards Makoto." Kyoko reiterated.

"Kirigiri-san do you know about-?" Mukuro began, but was quickly cut off by Kyoko.

"That Enoshima-san has intense brother complex? Yes I am aware of it." with a smile on her face Kyoko delivered one of the most terrifying truths to the twins, but Junko especially as she thought that the detective was not aware of her love for Makoto.

"Well I guess it is obvious Junko-chan." Mukuro added which earned her an approving nod from the lavender haired girl, "It is?!" the model cried out, "Well you stick to Makoto more than any sibling, you get easily jealous when another girl gets close to him, and you stalk him to no end." Mukuro listed but Junko rebuked her points, or rather a point, "Hey! I do not stalk Mako!"

After a short talk about Junko's and Kyoko's feelings for the luckster the two had agreed that they are the only ones who can grab Makoto as a lover and that they must never allow any other woman near the boy, "Ok so we have an alliance then?" Junko asked Kyoko, who replied with a stern nod. The two girls then shook hands making their alliance official.

After dinner Junko and Kyoko went back to the couch to watch TV this time swapping their sombre productions for some hardcore and painful wrestling, meanwhile Mukuro and Makoto were in the kitchen cleaning the dishes, "Thanks for cooking Mukuro." Makoto said as he wiped a glass and putting it away, "Its no problem really. Junko-chan can't cook after all, even though we spent a lot of our childhood inside the bakery." she replied with a small smile, "Yeah but she was always in the front helping with the customers while we were the ones at the back with mom baking."

Mukuro then began to recall the time they were kids back at their hometown with their parents. Before their family had moved to the city to allow the older three to go to Hope's Peak, the three siblings mostly grew up in a rural area where they had a family run bakery. At the age of 12 the two older siblings, Makoto and Mukuro, were helping their mom bake the pastries that they sold; while Junko and Komaru helped in the front with their dad. "How's this mom?" a young Makoto showed his pastry that was in the shape of a cat, "Mhm pretty good Makoto." Mrs Naegi said with a bright smile, Makoto placed his pastry on a tray and looked at his sister only to see her struggling, "Mukuro do you need help?" Makoto asked walking up to her, Mukuro was caught off guard and quickly hid her pastry, "Oh uh, yeah I'm fine." a clear lie that didn't go over the luckster as stood beside her and took some flower and sprinkled it on the table, "Its probably just because you don't have enough flour in it. Why don't we work together?" he proposed with a wide smile, the young Mukuro stared at her brother and nodded to him. The two then began to work on Mukuro's pastry with their mother watching over them with a content smile, when they had finally finished the pastry ended up looking like a panda, "Here you go mom." Mukuro said presenting her panda which her mother gladly took and placed it on the tray. "Ok now lets get these in the oven to bake." their mom said which made the two siblings nod in unison.

"I guess I have to thank you for helping me with both baking and cooking." Mukuro said as she gave her brother another plate to wipe.

"Nonsense, you were a great baker. You still are." Makoto replied as he wiped the plate.

"Well thank you for the compliment my dear brother. But I can never beat you in cooking." Mukuro shot back with a joking smile which made Makoto chuckle in response.

"Hey what are you two talking about?!" Junko screamed making the two turn around only to see their sister leaning on the isle pouting, "Just some old memories in the bakery is all." Makoto informed, "Without me?!" Junko exclaimed dramatically, "Bakery?" Kyoko asked as she walked up to the others, "Yeah we had a family bakery before." Makoto said to the detective who's eyes lit up, "Did you guys make cookies?" she asked with little bit of drool coming out of her mouth, "Ye-yeah we did." Makoto replied while pointing to his lips, which Kyoko took as a sign that there was something on hers, so she wiped her lips only to notice that she was drooling making go red from embarrassment.

"We had some great memories there." Makoto continued as he eyed a small picture that stood next to the telephone, "Although it is a shame we had to leave it behind." Mukuro and Junko nodded in unison also missing the bakery, "You know what. Once I finish school I might go back and re-open that place." Makoto stated making the others surprised.

"But what about Hopes Peak?" Kyoko asked.

"What about it?" Makoto fired back.

"Well you're a student of Hopes Peak, doesn't that mean you'll be expected to have big dreams?" Makoto understood what she meant, yes as a student of Hopes Peak he was expected to have a great future ahead of him, but there was a problem with that notion. That expectation technically only applied to those who had a talent they can make a career out of, as Makoto's is luck his options are limited to say the least.

"Yeah, but I don't have an extraordinary talent. Just fluctuating luck." he said with a smile, Kyoko stared at him with a shocked look, how could she forget? Makoto's luck is not something he could easily make a career out of, thinking over it Kyoko then thought maybe owning a shop would be the most ideal occupation for the luckster as his charisma is never ending. "Then if you re-open that shop, I'll be make sure to visit you and buy some cookies there!" Kyoko announced making the Naegi siblings giggle at her childlike statement.

Once he had laughed enough Makoto looked at Kyoko with a smile and nodded at her, "Sure thing." Kyoko's eyes lit up when she had confirmation that she will get to taste Makoto's cookies, this made her smile brightly at him before nodding back.

"Ooh why don't we don't we watch a movie?!" Junko suggested with a wide toothy grin.

"Um can it not be a horror movie please?" Kyoko begged already starting to become afraid, but Makoto then placed a hand on the detective's head to try and comfort her.

"Junko do you have any other films?" Makoto asked his sister, Junko pondered about it then clicked her fingers, "Yeah! Shau* of the De*d!" she appraised making Makoto just give her a deadpan look before sighing, "Is that scary?" Kyoko asked like a little child, "Hmm personally no. But if you do get scared I'll be right here." Makoto said as he patted the lavender haired girl's head, with the knowledge that her crush would be there for her made Kyoko feel more safe, so much so she began to smile and blush at the thought of Makoto comforting her if the movie was scary.

Seeing her rival get one up her made Junko jealous and her face said it all, from the puffy cheeks to the teary eyes Junko wasn't about to let Kyoko get ahead of her, "Mako if I get scared will you comfort me as well?!" she inquired but Makoto looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "What are you talking about, we both know that you don't get scared from horror movies." if this was an anime Junko would've turned to stone before quickly turning into dust and then would be blown away by the wind.

"Ok why don't I set the movie up, Kyoko want to make the popcorn?" Makoto asked which the detective nodded to, in the meantime Mukuro was trying to comfort a sulking Junko who was held up in the corner.

"Uwah~ Mako won't comfort me." Junko cried, "There, there." Mukuro said as she rubbed circles on her sister's back. "_How will she ever survive without Makoto?" _Mukuro thought as she exhaled in worry.

* * *

_**Character profile: Mukuro Ikusaba**_

_**Second eldest of the Naegi siblings and the Ultimate Soldier of Class 78. A somewhat monotone girl in public barely showing any sort of emotion, but put her away from all that and leave her with her siblings then she opens up like her brother. Been in the group called Fenrir, Mukuro for most of her teenage life in the front lines, she isn't for show either as her skills only got better to the point when, pushed to her limits she can become superhuman. In fact her title was rightfully given to her when she became the only soldier to never get hit on the front lines.**_

_**When she returned to her siblings to join Hope's Peak, Mukuro began to relax once more now spending her days playing games all night and reading light novels. Like her brother as well Mukuro knows how to cook as they were taught together, only that she claims Makoto can a whole lot better than her in every way.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed~**_

_**The voting polls are still open! Don't forget to pick one of these titles for the crossover fic:**_

**_Devil May Cry_**

**_Fairy Tail_**

**_Black Clover_**

**_Tokyo Ghoul_**

**_High school DxD_**

**_In addition the list has been shortened due to me realising they're better off as parodies than crossovers. Currently Fairy Tail is in the lead with five votes._**

**_Happy Voting~_**


	5. Chapter 5

It was another day when Makoto was at work, this time around Kyoko and Junko couldn't sit and wait for the luckster to go home since they feared that a certain blue haired idol would try to steal the luckster right from under their noses. So putting on the most suspicious outfits they could find (trench coats, sunglasses and fedoras), the maidens in love camped out of the cafe that Makoto worked at, all the while ignoring the concern and confused stares of the people that were passing by.

"Anything suspicious going on?" the covered blonde asked peeking through the window.

"No, nothing yet." her fellow stalking detective answered also peering through the window.

"This has got to be the most ridiculous thing you two have done." the two disguised girls turned around and faced the uncovered Mukuro looking at them with her arms crossed, "Makoto is going to be fine." she voiced but Junko stood up in flash and told her she knew nothing, "If Mako was truly safe then I wouldn't be doing this..." she explained, "No, knowing you Junko-chan. You will still stalk him." Mukuro thought in the middle of her sister's explanation, "the only reason why I am doing this is because that vixen is in there with my brother, corrupting him as we speak." Junko reasoned, however Mukuro wasn't buying it, looking through the window herself she saw that Makoto was working normally with no disruptions, "Yeah, he's getting real corrupted in there sis." the soldier said sarcastically.

While the twins were bickering, Kyoko continued to observe the love of her life, admiring how much of a hard worker he is, she watched as he took orders with a bright smile and served the customers like he was used to it (which he was). "I know Makoto is amazing but seeing him like this. Its breath taking." she thought to herself, a smile formed on Kyoko's face as she watched Makoto move around the cafe.

"May I take your order?" the luckster asked a family of four, it was a mother and father and their two daughters that were around the ages of 5 or 6 years old. As the children were to young the parents gave their orders and the orders for their children, Makoto nodded as he wrote down the order and bowed to the family before heading back to the counter and giving the orders to the kitchen.

After his first ticket, Makoto headed back out and took a pitcher of water with him, he headed to a table of elderly women and offered to pour them a glass, "Would you all like a glass of water?" the elderly women looked at the luckster and thanked him for offering and allowed him to pour water in all their glasses, "Oh thank you, young man." one of the women said and Makoto dismissed it saying it was part of his job and left the women to their privacy. After a short while Makoto heard the bell and the chef announcing the order, Makoto made his way behind the counter and thanked the chefs before taking the tray with the orders to the family.

"Here we are." he said as he carefully placed each drink and dish on the table.

Once he was done Makoto walked back to the counter again to return the tray, he then felt a tap on his shoulder making him turn around. Makoto's eyes landed on his blue haired classmate, Sayaka Maizono who was wearing her maid uniform; unlike his uniform of a shirt, vest and black pants with a waist apron the female employees were given maid outfits which matched the Victorian setting more.

"Maizono-san, do you need help?" Makoto asked and Sayaka shook her head while a tiny giggle escaped her lips, "No, its your break now Naegi-kun." she smiled, Makoto then smiled back and thanked her before he headed to the back of the cafe to take his break.

When the luckster left the floor, Kyoko stood up from her spot and turned to the twins who was still arguing, "Um, Makoto has left." the twins stopped their bickering and Junko plastered herself to the window, "No!" the model cried out, "I missed him." she said in a sad tone, "Well it's for the best I suppose. Why don't we head home." Mukuro suggested, she then felt a trickle fall on her nose; looking up the soldier saw the cloud covered sky and felt a few more trickles of rain drop to her face before an actual downpour actually happened. People ran all over the place looking for cover while the three Ultimates found themselves underneath a shop's canopy, "What now?" Mukuro asked the two other girls, "Should we gun it back to the hotel?" Junko suggested, she and Mukuro exchanged glances before looking back out to the streets sighing in defeat.

The girls waited for minutes in hopes that the rain would die down and they could run back to their apartment, unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case, in fact they could've sworn that the downpour just got worse as time moved on. "This isn't getting any better." Mukuro said as she peaked out of the canopy, "I'm telling you we should just gun it." Junko expressed, "But how can we ensure that you and Kirigiri-san can run with your heels on." Mukuro voiced in slight worry as she glanced on their footwear, "It'll be fine Muku-nee." Junko said in a cocky manner before turning to the detective, "Right Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko nodded in response confident that they will be fine as well, but the soldier still wasn't fully convinced.

However since they had no other choice Mukuro had no choice but to adhere to her sister's plan and that meant all three of them sprinting to their apartment. As the three ran to their building the rain poured heavily on them, with the droplets of water hitting their clothes like bullets. When they finally reached their apartment the three girls were soaking wet with water dripping off their clothes like a waterfall, luckily for them they are now home. "Oh thank god we made it. Why don't we all take a shower, these clothes are freezing." Mukuro said as she shivered in her wet attire.

"Achoo!"

Mukuro and Junko then turned to the source of the noise and found the detective covering her face, "Well that's normal, let's quickly change so that we can hop on the warm bath." Mukuro said which made her sister nod in agreement.

Quickly taking some clothes off their closets the three girls then headed inside the bathroom, Junko and Kyoko quickly made their way to the bathtub and dipped into the warm water and as their skin felt the touch of the warm water the two girls felt their bodies melt as a satisfied sigh escaped their lips. "This is the best." Junko said in euphoria as she sank into the tub with only the top of her face visible and her hair floating on the water, "Yes I agree." Kyoko responded sinking a little bit herself.

Mukuro on the other hand was sitting on a bath stool taking an actual shower with shampoo and body wash as well, Junko glanced at her sister and quickly rose from the water, "Muku-nee why are you taking an actual shower?!" she asked in shock, Mukuro looked at her still holding the running shower head, "I thought we were only here to warm up?" Mukuro looked at the shower head before turning back to her sister, "Well I might as well have one now so I won't have to do it again later." the soldier explained, Junko blinked a couple of time before lowering herself again into the water and left her sister to finish cleaning her own body.

Some time has passed and the twins decided to get out of the bathroom, "I think we're warm enough let's head out?" Junko asked standing outside the tub, her sister nodded at her but when they turned to the detective they found her looking like mochi, soft and pudgy, "You guys go ahead, I think I will stay here a little longer." she said in a soft content voice, "Are you sure? You could get sick." Mukuro warned in concern, "I'll be fine." was the detective's response.

The next day...

"So let me get this straight…" Makoto began rubbing the bridge of his nose, "You let Kyoko stay in the bathroom for too long and she fell asleep." Mukuro and Junko had their heads downcast, Makoto then looked at the side where the detective was covered in her bedsheets, breathing heavily with a cold wet towel on her forehead, "I'll take the day off of school to take care of her so you two go." Junko was about to protest but she then felt her sister's hand on her shoulder making her turn to her, no words were exchanged but Mukuro merely shook her head lightly and Junko immediately understood what her sister meant. It mean that no matter how much protesting the model would have done, the luckster would've stayed nonetheless, it was part of Makoto's nature to be caring and even if it meant taking off time from school to take care of someone he would take it.

When the twins had left their apartment to go to school, Makoto decided to prepare some porridge for his ill friend; he entered her room with a tray in hand with the porridge and a glass of water, "Kyoko, I brought some porridge for you to eat." the luckster said quietly, Kyoko looked at the luckster her eyes hazy and still breathing heavily. Makoto placed the tray on her bed so that he could a grab a chair and sit next to her bed, once that was done he took the tray back and placed it on the floor next to his then grabbed the bowl of porridge. He mixed the porridge around then took a spoonful, he blew on it to cool the food down before he presented it to the detective to eat, "Here you go Kyoko." the girl in question brought her head near the spoon and opened her mouth, Makoto put the spoon in her mouth and fed her the spoonful of porridge.

"How is it?" Makoto asked anxious.

"Mmm, its tasty." Kyoko replied before opening her mouth once more, indicating she wanted to eat more of the luckster's porridge.

Meanwhile over at Hope's Peak, Junko was slumped over her desk saddened that her brother couldn't come to school. People saw the model's despairing mood and consulted Mukuro about why the blonde was like that, "Ah, Makoto stayed at home to take care of Kirigiri-san who got sick." once they were informed of the detective's situation the students of class 78 quickly changed their focus from Junko to the detective and started to question how she got sick in the first place. The amount of questions was starting to overwhelm the soldier but luckily for her the bell rang and Ms. Yukizome entered the classroom which made everyone stop and go to their seats.

Back at the apartment with Makoto, the luckster decided to stay with the detective to ensure her towel was still cold, once it had gone warmer he would dip the towel back into the tub of water to cool it down and place it back on her forehead; he kept repeating this process several times throughout the morning. Before he knew it was already afternoon, the luckster took the girl's temperature and discovered that it had barely gone down, worried that it was going to get worse Makoto grabbed some of the cold medicine they had from the bathroom to give to Kyoko. With a glass of water in hand Makoto woke the sleeping girl up to give her some medicine, but the results were not very successful in terms of making the lavender haired girl take it.

"Kyoko, I've got some medicine for you."

She glanced at the two pills the luckster had on his hand and instantly turned her back to him, much to the luckster's surprise. "Um, this will help you get better." Makoto explained but the detective wouldn't budge, "Kyoko?" after a moment of silence the detective began to stir.

"I don't wanna." was what came from the girl, at first the luckster was confused whether or not he had heard her right so he made her repeat what she had said.

"I said I don't wanna. I don't want medicine, its bitter." Kyoko complained like a child, further bundling herself with her sheets.

"But how are you gonna get better if you don't take your medicine?" Makoto rhetorically asked, but the detective ignored him. "What am I gonna do?" the luckster cried in his head, he began to do multiple ways of making Kyoko take her medicine but they all led to failure.

At first it was him trying to bluff that the medicine was candy, it seemed to work at first but when the detective looked at what was on the luckster's hand she instantly wrapped herself once again. "Even when she's ill she knows when I'm lying." the luckster thought, he sighed and thought of other ways to give it to her.

His next big idea was begging, "Please Kyoko, if you don't take this you won't get better!" but obviously this didn't work, Kyoko merely ignored him for long enough that the luckster had to give up.

Failure after failure, Makoto was about to give up but when his head turned to the side in defeat his eyes caught the book that was resting on her lampstand, the book was named 'Mary Poppins'. He stared at the book for a long while before a bright light bulb lit up inside his head, he quickly ran out of the detective's room and headed into the kitchen. He opened the shelves, and grabbed a jar and a spoon; he then returned to her room with a spoonful of white crystals.

"Kyoko~" the luckster called out, the detective turned her head suspicious of what the luckster was about to do. "You want something sweet?" Makoto asked like he was talking to an animal, but it worked since the detective did give him all of her attention and turned her body as well.

"Here its sugar." the luckster said slowly moving the spoon towards her, Kyoko was slightly suspicious but with her fever not getting any better, her mind began to slow down and couldn't think straight anymore. So with little hesitation, she took the spoon in her mouth and swallowed the sugar, Makoto quickly handed her a glass of water which the detective downed in one gulp. Once that was done Kyoko rolled herself back into her burrito form using her sheets. Makoto exited the girl's room and sighed in relief, he looked at the empty spoon and smiled brightly, "Guess a spoonful of sugar does help the medicine go down." he thought in glee as he walked back to the kitchen to clean the utensil and glass the detective drank from.

Back with the twins, Mukuro had her own problems to deal with, she and Junko headed up to the roof for lunch where Mukuro thought the fresh air would help her sister get over the fact their brother wasn't with them. However all that was in front of the soldier was a husk of the model, like a robot without power the model was lifeless with her mouth open and smoke coming out of it, her eyes showed no life in them and her body albeit is not slumped over was ragged. The older twin stared at her sister with a blank stare as she munched on her food, a large cartoonish sweatdrop dropped down her head and caused the soldier to sigh.

"Junko-chan." Junko did not respond to her sister's call and remained lifeless. Mukuro pondered for things to catch her attention, it didn't take long for something to click which made Mukuro smirk devilishly.

"Ah~ it's a shame you aren't eating, Makoto worked hard to make that lunchbox…" Mukuro said turning to the side but glancing to her sister, Junko after hearing this began to stir, "If he knew that you didn't eat his lunch, he would be so disappointed." Mukuro said in a sarcastic, but that was enough to make Junko jump at her lunchbox toss the lid off and munch at her food like she hadn't had food for a long time and that was the first time she ever had a meal. Seeing her finally get the energy to do something brought a relieved smile to Mukuro's face.

Back at the apartment, Makoto went ahead and cleaned the entire place by hand since he had nothing else better to do, so when he finished the entire apartment was now sparkling like a diamond. Makoto glanced at the clock and saw that it had been 2 hours since he had given Kyoko the medicine, "I should check on her." making his way to the detective's door, Makoto suddenly heard a couple of things crash, worried Makoto ran to the swung the door opened, "Kyoko are you alright?!" the luckster asked worried, but it was soon turned into shock when he saw the state of the detective's room. It was in shambles, her covers now on the floor, books spread across the entire room along with pens and pencils; in the middle of the mess was the lavender haired girl herself staring at the luckster with a blank expression, "Ahh its Makoto~" she said in childlike tone while smiling brightly, "Kyo-Kyoko?" Makoto asked in shock, "What are you doing?" Kyoko tilted her head to the side in confusion, she then looked around her before turning back to the luckster, "I don't know." she admitted innocently, "Is she… having a fever dream?" Makoto questioned in his head, but if that was the case it just meant that his job of taking Kyoko became more difficult.

With a tired sigh Makoto took Kyoko's arms dragged her to her bed and covered her once again, "You have to stay in bed Kyoko." the luckster ordered, but the detective wailed like a child, "But it's boring~" the girl complained, Makoto sighed once again, "It'll be over soon enough, just rest please." the luckster was about to leave but he then felt a tug on his sleeve, turning back around he found the detective holding his sleeve while looking away and hiding her face with the covers, "Then stay with me." she mumbled, the luckster heard what she had said and began to lightly blush. Silence befell the two teens before Makoto responded, "Of course." Kyoko was slightly surprised by the luckster's answer but she didn't express it and just hid her face deeper into her covers.

Makoto sat beside Kyoko, holding her hand as he watched her sleep in peace. The boy stared at the peaceful girl, smiling in relief that she'll finally be able to get better. "She's really cute when sleeps." the luckster thought, his eyes then landed on her lips, her rosy and soft lips. Quickly realising what he was doing, Makoto tore his eyes away blushing mad, "Wh-what am I doing?!" the luckster scolded, he then glanced back to the detective, "Calm down, don't let your teenage hormones let loose now..." Makoto thought as he clutched the sides of his head gritted his teeth to purge the thought, "Don't think about it!" the luckster screamed in his head.

Turning back to Hope's Peak once again, Junko and Mukuro were in their final class for the day, the model was staring at the clock intensely waiting for the arm to set in place to indicate the end of the day, soon enough her wish was granted and the bell rang, rapidly packing her bag Junko then sped her way out of the classroom with a trail of smoke behind her, everyone stared at her in shock.

"Oh boy." Mukuro voiced, as she ran after her sister.

Junko sprinted down the street with her sister running behind her, "Junko-chan wait!" Mukuro called out, her sister didn't stop but she did look back, "No way, Mako is waiting at home!" the soldier sighed in defeat and just continued to run after Junko. Following the two running away from the school and into the city, Junko only had one thing in mind and that was to make it back to her apartment to see her brother, but on her way home she turned her head to the side and found herself stopping; this made her sister catch up to her who was confused as to why she had suddenly stopped. "Junko-chan?" Junko didn't respond, so Mukuro turned her head and her eyes narrowed in slight sadness, in front of them was a wedding dress being displayed in a shop, it was beautiful white dress which allowed for the nape and arms to be exposed, Mukuro turned to her sister who had a sad expression etched on her face, "Do you think Kyoko-chan would look good in this?" Junko asked with a dejected tone, Mukuro couldn't respond and merely looked away in pain for her sister.

"I know Mako only sees me as a sister, which is why I want to at least try and support them… even if it hurts." Mukuro was shocked at what her sister said, but that shock soon turned into displeasure.

"You know that's not what he would want." Mukuro said making her sister turn to her, "Makoto, Kyoko, me and everyone cares for you Junko-chan, even if Makoto does only sees you as a sister, he will still want the best for you and love you. He wouldn't put you through something you wouldn't like, so do you think he'll like it if you put yourself through something that will only hurt you? Junko-chan I know you love Makoto more than a sibling and he doesn't, and I know it hurts that those feelings aren't being reciprocated but just know if you ever need to cry… Onee-chan will be there to comfort you."

Once her speech was over Junko couldn't help but feel touched at her sister's words and smiled before hugging her which Mukuro accepted and hugged back. "You sound like Mako." she whispered, "Well I've admired his way of lifting people up." Mukuro responded, making her sister giggle.

The twins made their way home where they found Makoto cooking dinner, "We're home!" Junko exclaimed, Makoto turned to them with a smile and stopped his cooking, "Welcome home you two. Did I miss alot?" Makoto asked and the model only shook her head, "Not really." Junko responded, hearing her response made Mukuro jump surprised that despite how Junko was like the entire day she still managed to pay attention.

"How's Kirigiri-san?"

"Her fever's getting better but it took a while before she settled in."

The siblings then crept into the detective's room where she was sleeping peacefully, "Aww she looks like a baby." Junko whispered, "Yeah now she is but earlier she was in a fever dream. Plus I had to trick her into taking her medicine." Makoto explained in a tired voice, "Tricked her?" Mukuro asked, an eyebrow raised, "Long story. Anyways let's leave her be." the twins nodded in unison and the three exited the room.

Junko and Mukuro took turns taking a bath before they finally settled down on the couch watching some anime. They then heard the detective's door open, they turned their heads and saw Kyoko standing there swaying side to side with her face slightly red, "Kyoko-chan?" hearing the detective's name made Makoto stop his cooking and turn to the detective, the lavender haired girl then turned her head towards the luckster and a smile was brought upon her face, this confused everyone else but when Kyoko began to walk towards Makoto and then landed on him before wrapping her arms around him and began to cuddle him. Junko's and Makoto's mouth dropped in shock while Mukuro raised her eyebrows impressed by the detective's forwardness. "Ky-Kyo-Kyoko?!" Makoto explained red as a tomato, "Mmm~ Makoto smell's good." Kyoko murmured slurred, "Wha-wha-what is going on?!" Junko questioned also blushing and pointing at the pair, "I-I-I-I think she's still in her fever dream." Makoto responded, Junko sped to the two and attempted to pry her friend off of the luckster but Kyoko had a tight grip on the boy and wouldn't let go, "Kyoko-chan let go of Mako!" Junko grunted as she kept trying to separate Makoto and Kyoko, "Muku-nee a little help here!?" Junko called and her sister obliged making her way to the trio; the soldier wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled as well, it didn't take long once the soldier's strength was added on to get Kyoko off of Makoto. Due to the force of them pulling all three ended up falling backwards with Mukuro getting the worst of it by being crushed by her sister and the detective.

"You three ok?!" Makoto asked worried.

"Yeah just fine." Mukuro responded in pain.

Makoto took the girl back in her room and placed her back unto her bed, "Sheesh, she sure is more active when she's sick. Now I hope everything is good and she'll stay here." Makoto left the room and found that Mukuro was cooking now in his place, she turned to him with a smile and informed him to take a break since he's been working all day with Kyoko: Makoto was about to argue back but was cut off by Junko who also said the same thing as her twin, Makoto this time didn't bother and just accepted their proposal and rested for the rest of the day.

The next day Kyoko was all better and she began to apologise for all the trouble she had caused them while she was sick, although what she actually did she couldn't clearly remember. "No its ok Kyoko, it wasn't that bad you were fine." Makoto said to the detective, but Kyoko knew this was just part of his caring and forgiving nature, "Are you sure I haven't done a thing?" Kyoko asked in doubt but the luckster merely gave her a bright smile and nodded.

Kyoko looked back down and a small smile formed, "_I guess it only makes sense that you would say that, its who you are after all."_

* * *

_**No more profiles they have all been done, but I do have a message and that's thank you for your patience. I have been very busy with studying and school so I have had to push back all of my story works, so thank you so much for your patience I really appreciate it. Thank you all! **_

_**Now, I've got another message for you all and its what I'm planning moving forwards: after the crossover story I will moving into brand new territory and what better timing for me to move when recently their next character designs have been announced. If you don't know what I am on about I am talking about RWBY! My next story after the crossover will be an OC x RWBY story, details will be further given to you all after the crossover of course. Unfortunately you'll have to wait even further for this story to come out, most likely I will update in November (December if I really don't have a solid foundation by that time); whether that is in the middle or at the end of that month I have not given a proper thought about it yet because my focus at the moment is at finishing all planned stories I currently am working on, but yes I will be moving on from Danganronpa into new fandoms and new genres (well not really), never fret though because I do plan on returning into Danganronpa just not for a while. If you guys are thinking why is in November, I probably need the time for thought into how I am planning the character and how the story will go, so bare with it please I will do my best to get by November for all of you.**_

_**My message is now nearly finished, the only thing I have to tell you wonderful readers, the crossover story that will be my next project will probably be short for a crossover story and that's due to me wanting to practice action scenes and I am using the crossover story to practice that, yes the story will still have substance but its not a full detailed story arc, so this is a warning that I might not give a lot of detail to the story but I will still give it substance so that, it won't seem empty or bland story wise. Its not the best of news but judging from the votes I currently am counting and from what I am seeing; Fairy Tail seems to be the decisive winner and I have not written Fairy Tail stories in a very long time, in fact I have only written one and that was chalk full of mistakes. So it is partly a bad decision on my end for adding Fairy Tail, but because I knew of the lore and the character's I thought maybe I could give it another shot. So here's another thing I have to apologise, I didn't think it through fully enough but for your entertainment and my favourite past time I will tackle this, and produce a story you will all still enjoy.**_

_**Oh I nearly forgot, I will also probably update again tomorrow I already have another chapter prepared its the final chapter I will work on and publish along with the final chapter of Wishing Stones, so look forwards to that.**_

_**Apart from those messages the only other thing I can give you at this moment is the voting, I already mentioned that Fairy Tail seems to be the winner, but who knows: here's the list.**_

**_Devil May Cry_**

**_Fairy Tail_**

**_Black Clover_**

**_Tokyo Ghoul_**

**_High school DxD_**

**_Fairy Tail is currently in the lead with 9 votes._**

**_Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and thank you all for your patience, and sorry for the mistakes I have done over these past few months~_**


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you think about my granddaughter?" the voice of an old man interrogated, "About Kyoko? Well I think she's a great friend." the voice of Makoto Naegi replied who was sat across the old man who was questioning him about his granddaughter, Kyoko Kirigiri, the man was non other than Fuhito Kirigiri. Makoto sat across the elderly man confused as to how they've only been together for 10 minutes and somehow this became a weird interrogation about the female detective, Fuhito who has kept a straight face ever since his questioning now narrowed his eyes in seriousness, "Is that truly all?" he asked, Makoto looked at him genuinely confused as to what he meant, "Um, well I think she's really smart and kind. I also find very beautiful and cute when she ends up becoming flustered when she's learning new things." the luckster answered innocently, he then saw the old man in front of him lower his head and began to shake.

"Um sir?" without a warning the man then pounced at Makoto causing the boy to close his eyes and defend himself.

Prior to the interrogation Makoto and the others were just going through their regular day. They all woke up, headed to school, and studied; a regular day. It was actually only when they only got home that the start of the long weekend had begun. "Mako do we have any munchies? I'm starving." Junko asked as she rummaged through their fridge, "Can you not wait till dinner?" her brother asked, but it was too late Junko had found something munch on, specifically a piece of french toast her brother made the day before, "No." the model answered with her face stuffed.

Meanwhile in the detective's room, Kyoko was changing into some home clothes when she suddenly heard her phone alert her of a message, grabbing her phone and turning it on she saw that the message was from her grandfather, the message was inviting her to the country home they had over the weekend. Happy to hear from the man who raised her Kyoko texted back asking if she could bring friends over, there was a short moment between her text and her grandfather's reply, she innocently thought that he must've went to get something and didn't mind it, when he did reply it was a short text assuring her she can; smiling brightly Kyoko texted back that she will visit and dropped her phone to inform the others of the invitation.

What the detective didn't know was that on the other side the old man had stern look on his face as he placed his own phone down, he then began to tremble on his seat, an old woman then entered the room holding a tray with tea cups on it, "So did Kyoko say yes to your invitation?" she asked Fuhito who was looking out the large window, "Yeah." he deadpanned, she then placed one of the teacups beside him while she took the other and sat next to him before taking a sip, "Will she bringing friends?" Fuhito nodded in response which brought a small smile to the woman's expression, "That's good to hear...So, why are you like that?" she asked glancing over to Fuhito who stood up and walked out of the room, the woman did not say a word back to him but merely closed her eyes and sipped more tea. Soon she heard the words, "My Kyoko got friends! Uwaahh I'm so happy! I'm so happy I could die! But wait I can't yet, I have to be there for her when she visits, oh what should I wear?" the woman merely sighed as she then looked out window that Fuhito was looking out before, "What a tsundere." she voiced with a tired tone.

"Eh~ a trip to your grandparents' place in the country?" Makoto inquired with curiosity, he was now cooking dinner with Kyoko who informed him of the visit, "Mmm my grandfather invited me and I asked if I could bring friends over." Kyoko replied as she cut some onions, "Are you sure its ok for us to come Kyoko?" Mukuro asked from the other side of the isle, Kyoko then turned to the soldier and nodded in response, "I asked my grandfather and he allowed it." Mukuro didn't further question it but her twin did pop up next to her with her own question, "Ooh~ what's your house like Kyoko-chan?" Junko asked leaning over the counter, "Hmm, its just a regular house." she replied innocently.

But they should've known better than to believe her.

As the Naegi siblings stared at the large house their jaws were glued to the earth, "A regular house?" Junko asked baffled, "This is no regular house." her twin added equally shocked at the sight, "Hmm? Is this not a regular house?" the detective asked tilting her head to the side slightly, "I think your standards for regular are too high Kyoko." the luckster commented with a tone of defeat. Of course to someone like Kyoko, this only made her more confused as to what was so different about her home to theirs.

The large metal gates opened and without a second thought Kyoko grabbed Makoto's hand and proceeded to drag him to front door, as their brother stumbled from the detective's pull Junko and Mukuro followed suit still not believing that they were entering such a palace, "Why don't we buy something like this again?" the soldier whispered to her sister, "Because we like to live the simple life Muku-nee." Junko replied, she then remembered how she was offered a large mansion but refused because she was taught by her mother to be humble, though this did not stop her father and Komaru to cry from not being able to live in a mansion.

Kyoko opened the door and the whole group was greeted by several butlers and maids, "Welcome home mistress Kyoko." the maids and butlers greeted with a polite bow, "I'm home." Kyoko replied nonchalantly, as for Makoto and his sisters they tensed up not knowing how to act towards such a grandeur welcoming, "Ah Kyoko." a voice called to the detective, the voice belonged to Kyoko's grandmother Shion Kirigiri, "Oba-sama, Its good to see you again." the detective greeted with a bow, "Come now dear, no need for formalities it is a visit, relax." Shion said with a little wave: Shion wore a white sheath type dress with a light purple suit jacket over it and matching purple flat shoes. Her complexion was that of a woman in her 60s but was very well kept that her wrinkles were not overbearing on her face, her hair was a luscious brown colour and was fully straight running down to the middle of her back.

The old woman then glanced over at the Naegi family who was sweating and standing upright from anxiety, "These must be your friends." Kyoko nodded at her grandmother and went behind the siblings and pushed them forward closer to the elder woman, "Oba-sama I'd like to you meet my friends from school: Makoto, Junko and Mukuro. They are siblings as well as my roommates." the lavender haired girl introduced pointing at each person as she did, "Its nice to meet you ma'am I'm Makoto Naegi." the luckster said nervously before bowing, he was quickly followed by his siblings who also introduced themselves very politely, if politely meant sweating like they were in a sauna and shaking like they were in the frozen tundra. "My, how polite you all are. But I did say that there will be no need for formalities." the siblings then looked at each other before looking up at Shion, "Well... at least let me thank you for allowing us into your home." Makoto said with a small smile, "It is our pleasure to have you over. Honestly I was getting worried that Kyoko might never bring friends over." Shion said in relief causing her granddaughter to blush a bright pink colour, "Oba-sama!" she shouted in humiliation but this reaction only made the old woman laugh in amusement, "Well that aside why don't we go to the garden for some tea, I'm sure your travel must have been tired." Shion called for a maid which led the siblings to the garden, Kyoko was about to follow but she was then called by her grandmother, "Kyoko come here for a second." turning to her grandmother Kyoko then quickly made her way, before Shion whispered something in her ear, "Is Naegi-kun your boyfriend?" the question immediately made the detective turn crimson and frantically wave her hands in front of her, "Wha-wha-wha-what?! N-no he's not!" seeing her granddaughter's reaction only made the old woman smile slyly, "I see well that's a shame isn't it?" Shion said as she headed to the garden, leaving a blushing Kyoko to follow suit.

When the siblings had settled in and relax within the Kirigiri household, the siblings started to talk about Kyoko's time in Hope's Peak with them, "I see, well I thank you for helping Kyoko during her stay she never really been on a field trip, her work always got in the way." Shion explained with playful sorrow present in her voice, "Has she never been to a field trip before?" Junko asked in shock, "I have been to some not just on a grand scale like the one in Jabberwock." Kyoko explained, "Well that's reasonable." Mukuro added which made everyone burst in laughter. "Makoto-kun, what is your talent? I now know about your sisters' talents but what about yours?" Shion questioned wondering about the luckster's talent, but upon being asked about said talent Makoto began to become somewhat worried and looked down unto the floor, "It is not something great. My talent is luck, but it is not something worth noting." hearing the defeat in his voice Shion felt guilt wash over her, "But despite it not being a talent, I do believe it is still a trait that can bring goodness to my life. Just being in Hopes Peak and meeting the people I now call friends made it easier to accept my luck as a blessing rather than a curse." the luckster added which made the elder Kirigiri's eyes widen in amazement, she was not expecting for such an optimistic response from the boy who just looked defeated after revealing his so called talent. As for Kyoko the boy's little speech brought a bright smile to her face and pink dusted her cheeks, this was not missed by her grandmother who now understood what was appealing about Makoto; and he wasn't there for more than 15 minutes.

"Master Fuhito welcome sir." a maid greeted with a polite bow. Shion turned her head and smiled as she called her husband, "Fuhito dear, please join us. The children were just sharing stories of Kyoko." Fuhito Kirigiri, an old man with wispy white hair with a bushy white beard and moustache, his face unlike his wife's was much more old looking with most of his chiselled features showing wrinkles but still oddly enough was not overbearing and he actually had a kind looking face.

"Ojii-sama!" Kyoko exclaimed in joy, she hopped out of her seat and quickly hugged the elderly man, "My it has been some time hasn't it Kyoko?" Fuhito replied as he lightly wrapped his arms around Kyoko, Fuhito then turned to the siblings who during this time kept quiet, "Oh you all must be Kyoko's friends. I thank you all for taking care of her, please let me show you my gratitude by making sure you are relaxed during your visit." the old man said as he bowed to the younger three, of course this made all of them flustered as they all began to wave their hands in front of them, "P-please raise your head. There's no need to thank us, we were just doing what any friend would do and besides Kyoko also took care of us. Right you two?" Makoto said before he turned to his sister's who just rapidly nodded their heads. Fuhito then raised his head and gave a light chuckle, "Modest aren't we?" he commented with a kind smile.

Not long after Fuhito joined the others for tea the girls went to grab some more snacks as they ran out, funnily enough when asked why all four them need to go Shion replied she would like to get to know the twins as well and invited them to come fetch the snacks.

And that's how Makoto found himself in the position of being pounced on by Fuhito, or at least that's what he thought might happen, but even after waiting for him to fall off his chair or be grabbed instead he heard, "Ain't she?!" the luckster's eyes shot open as he lowered his arms which he held up to defend himself, the luckster was then met with a picture of what he assumed was a young Kyoko smiling brightly, "She's just the cutest thing in the world. I'm glad you can see that too Naegi-kun." Fuhito exclaimed in glee as he tore the picture away from Makoto's eyes and began to look at it with a satisfied grin and blushing cheeks, "Oh my little angel how you've grown into a fine young woman. I swear I will not let anyone taint you of your innocence." the old man said to the photo. Makoto wasn't so sure what to make out of the scene that had just unfolded before his very eyes, the old man that was just looking serious was now like a doting father in an anime, not knowing what to say or to do the luckster merely stayed quiet; although he was feeling a bit weirded out watching an old man speak that way towards a photo of a young girl, if he wasn't her grandfather Makoto would've been more nervous than what he was.

"We're back!" Kyoko's voice rang from afar and almost immediately Fuhito reverted back to his calm demeanour as he reached for his cup of tea and sipped the contents, "Oh welcome back." Makoto blinked in amazement at how rapid the old man changed his personality. Putting the snacks down, Junko noticed how her brother seemed to be frozen in place and waved a hand in front of him, "Oi Mako you ok?" she asked which snapped Makoto back to reality and look at her still slightly out of it, "Uh yeah I'm fine." he answered as he took a snack and munched on it, though Junko was still suspicious as to what seemed to have shocked her brother so much.

The rest of the day was spent sightseeing with the Kirigiri family giving the Naegi family a full tour of the area they lived in. It wasn't until nighttime when things got really interesting, Fuhito had told them about a cinema that they may want to visit, "A cinema?" Kyoko asked looking at her grandfather who nodded in response, "They've recently put it up in the town. It only has one showing every night, so why don't you all watch it tonight to end your day." Kyoko pondered about for a second before she turned to her friends and asked them whether they would like to see it, they all responded with a yes and told her they may as well since who knows when they will return. With their minds made up, the Ultimates then made their way to the cinema where they bought the tickets and headed into the venue wondering what they were gonna watch.

"They not like a regular movie place aren't they? Apparently you'll know the title of the film when it actually begins." Makoto explained, peeking the curiosity of the girls. With popcorn and drinks at the ready, the Ultimates waited for the film to start; while waiting Junko decided to take a commemorative picture and post it in her social media page. After some idle chitchat the curtains of the screen opened and the room darkened, "Oh its starting." Makoto said as he put his phone on silent as to not disturb the other viewers, when the film began to roll the first thing that appeared on the screen was the name of the film; upon laying their eyes on the film the Naegi siblings stiffened and twitched in terror as the film they were watching was...

The Conjuring.

Normally the siblings doesn't mind a good scare but in the situation they were in, they were with the most easily scared person ever: Kyoko. They began to sweat profusely which was caught by the detective, "Hmm is everyone alright?" she asked quietly, "Huh? Oh uh yeah..." Makoto answered nervously, he then turned to his sisters and asked what they were going to do, "You're asking us?! Its not like we can just outright tell her this is a horror film, it'll freak her out." Junko replied in a whisper. Makoto remembered how Kyoko said that her grandfather used to force to watch films, but after meeting him and seeing his doting nature it was most likely since he wanted to tease the poor girl, so the luckster concluded he was hoping to tease her this time by making her go to a horror film, but then he wondered why he didn't come.

"So how come you didn't go?" Shion asked as she working on some knitting, "Hmm well I was thinking we should let them watch themselves, besides I don't have the energy." Fuhito replied, Shion looked up at him and narrowed her eyes, "That is a lie and you know it. You wouldn't miss a second of getting to see Kyoko terrified so that she can cling to you. So I'll ask again...Why didn't you go?" Fuhito laughed a bit before putting the book he was reading down, "You caught me... Its because when she comes back she will be scared. And I her great and strong grandfather will comfort her, dry her tears and make her smile that by the end of this entire ordeal she will love me even more!" Fuhito mused as he imagined his plan into action with Kyoko kissing his cheek at the end, with this image in his mind Fuhito began to blush as a silly smile appeared on his face. Meanwhile Shion merely looked at her husband with an eyebrow raised questioning whether the man in front of her was dumb or not, she then closed her eyes and sighed heavily, "Do you honestly believe that would work?" she asked sarcastically, Fuhito then turned to her and wondered why it wouldn't, "Think about it you fool, you sent her to the cinema." there was along pause between the two before Fuhito turned blue and began to scream in dread, "Idiot." was the only thing that came out of Shion's mouth as she watched her husband panic and scream gibberish to the air.

Back at the cinema the film was now approaching its first horror part and by this time Kyoko had already figured out what the film was about and she was not taking the info well, like the time they watched horror films in their apartment, Kyoko clung unto Makoto and whispered to the characters on screen warning them of their impending doom. The luckster no longer even paid attention to the film itself and was more preparing himself to comfort Kyoko when she started to panic, so with a blank face facing the movie screen Makoto braced himself for the worst, and he didn't disappoint because as soon as Kyoko became terrified Makoto shielded her eyes which stopped her from screaming and rather confused her as to why his hand was suddenly in front of her face, "Um, Makoto why is your hand in front of me." Kyoko asked turning to the luckster beside her, "Hmm, well we can't have you watching the horror parts when you're afraid of them so here I'll shield you for all of them." Kyoko began to blush when the luckster finished explaining, she was touched to find out that he was going to defend her from her fear that she even forgot that she was scared just moments ago. Whilst the detective and luckster were busy with their own thing, the twins were enjoying watching the film but was not actually afraid of it and neither was Makoto really, "Hey who do you think's gonna die next?" Junko asked her sister, "Hmm maybe that one there." Mukuro replied while pointing at a character on the screen, "Hmm, I'm with you on that." the model responded as she gobbled some popcorn.

When everyone returned to the mansion, they were greeted by Shion who noticed that Kyoko seemed annoyed, "_Oh dear." _she thought as she exhaled, "Oh are they back?" Fuhito then joined them nervous that his granddaughter might hate him for sending her to watch a horror film, "Um Kyoko? How was the film?" Kyoko looked at him coldly before turning her head ignoring him, this made Fuhito turn pale and melt into a puddle of regret and sorrow. This continued till dinner where Fuhito continued to sulk while the others just ate normally, though the sight of an old man looking like his soul has been sucked out of his body did make for a rather uncomfortable atmosphere, "Jeez would you pull yourself together. You are embarrassing yourself." Shion reprimanded but the old man was not listening. Makoto leaned to Kyoko asking her to forgive Fuhito telling her he probably didn't mean to scare, but in the back of his mind Makoto knew that he did mean it but not the outcome of Kyoko ignoring him, "Mmm I don't know." Kyoko replied glancing away, "Kyoko, do you really wanna leave with a negative view of your grandfather?" Makoto asked gently, Kyoko began to ponder about it before taking a cupcake that was on the table and walking over to her grandfather, "Ojii-sama, here." she said presenting the cupcake on her hand, the man snapped out of his sulking nature and received the cupcake on his palms, "I'm not mad anymore so no more sulking Ojii-sama." Kyoko said with a warm smile, the others were glad she decided to forgive Fuhito since they will no longer have to watch him be in despair over being ignored by Kyoko. Fuhito after being forgiven began to cry tears of joy before he lunged at Kyoko and captured her in a bear hug, "Wahhh! You're an angel!" he cried as he nuzzled Kyoko's waist.

After a nice dinner everyone then went to bed, the siblings were provided their own room while Kyoko slept in her old room. Makoto who couldn't sleep decided to head to the garden for some fresh air, he sat on a tiny hill and just did some stargazing, "Is there something on your mind?" a voice suddenly called out snapping the luckster out of his trance, he turned around and found Shion standing behind him, "Oh Kirigiri-san." he said as he stood up and bowed, "Please raise your head. Why are you here?" Makoto looked up and straightened his body, "Oh I'm just here to get some fresh air is all." he informed which brought a tiny smile to the old woman's face, "You are very honest Naegi-kun." Shion commented, "Yeah I have been told that." Makoto replied scratching the back of his head. "Naegi-kun do you like Kyoko?" Makoto immediately turned bright red as he got flustered, "Wah-what?" the luckster responded ruffled, seeing the boy's reaction amused Shion she looked at the boy with a warm smile and thought, "_She seems to have found someone great. Now judging from his reaction he seems to hold some feelings but I can never be too sure." _she then cleared her throat gaining Makoto's attention once more.

"Is there something stopping you from asking her out?" Shion asked, Makoto then began to ponder about the question before he looked down with a defeated smile.

"I suppose I feel that she deserves someone better..." Shion heard the pain in his voice and figured out what was stopping him now, "You feel inferior to her don't you?" Makoto merely nodded in response.

"Do not think that way Naegi-kun, I too was a regular person like you." the old woman said as she looked up at the night sky, Makoto's head then shot up in shock, "The threads of fate work in an odd way Naegi-kun. When I first met Fuhito he was someone whom I believed was out of my reach; but that was just an illusion that I had, in truth Fuhito was closer than I thought he was and when I had the courage to speak out to him, he never hesitated to take my hand. So you shouldn't hesitate either Naegi-kun, you never know someone could be out there waiting for you take their hand in yours." Makoto's eyes widened in awe, his dropped as a smile appeared on his face, "By the way I give you permission to date my granddaughter." Shion added which made the luckster blush heavily once more.

Meanwhile Kyoko was on her own in her room just lying on the bed facing the ceiling, "Ah I can't sleep." she complained as she kicked the covers off of her and headed out her room for a walk; during her walk Kyoko passed by the garden and noticed the luckster, who was still outside, sitting on his own. She walked up to him and called his name, hearing his name being called once more Makoto turned around and saw the detective waving at him wearing her nightgown, "Kyoko what are you doing out?" Kyoko sat down beside the boy and explained she couldn't sleep. The two sat on the tiny hill stargazing while maintaining a conversation about the day they just had and their plans for when they return to the city; afterwards a comfortable silence befell them as they continued to look at the stars, Kyoko then glanced over at the luckster admiring his person before she scooted over and leaned her head on his shoulder, catching the boy off guard, "Kyoko?" Makoto called but the girl didn't move and just continued to lean on him, she then turned her head to look at him and asked if it was alright, smiling the luckster nodded and let the girl lean on him some more.

"This reminds of the time we were at the beach. I leaned on you just like this." Makoto smiled as the memory returned to him, "Yeah I remember." he mused as they both continued to look up at the stars.

"Makoto, thank you..." Kyoko voiced which caught the attention of the boy who turned to her, Kyoko then stopped leaning on the luckster's shoulder so that she could look at him straight in the eyes, "If it weren't for you, Junko-san and Ikusaba-san, then I would still be a girl who's caught up in her work as a detective and wouldn't know things like friendship." Makoto listened as Kyoko thanked him for everything he has given her and that she could never be more grateful for their meeting. "So, thank you so much Makoto." Kyoko said with a smile that the moon shone upon, Makoto's eyes widened in awe and pink dusted his cheeks, he could feel his heartbeat go faster the longer he stared at the detective; in that moment alone Kyoko could only be described as... alluring. After he had realised that he was frozen Makoto, shook his rapidly to burn the thought from his mind, Kyoko shocked at the action quickly inquired if he was ok, "Yeah I'm fine." the luckster answered looking away from her, he then glanced over and saw that she was still worried, so he put on a little smile and turned to her. "I'm fine really. I just didn't expect that little speech." he said as he patted the detective's head, "But you don't need to thank me, I did what anyone would do." he said but the detective quickly shot up and retorted, "That's not true! I wouldn't want anyone else but Makoto to teach me things. So even if I wasn't with Makoto, I know that something will lead me to you! I only ever want to be with Makoto!" Makoto was taken aback, he didn't expect such an answer; and clearly neither did Kyoko because as soon as she realised what she had said she exploded into a deep crimson colour and ran back to her room, leaving the bemused luckster behind. Makoto didn't even try to run after her since she got up so quickly and bolted, but when she was gone a blush had also made its way to his cheeks, "_Jeez... she sure got bolder." _he thought as he scratched the back of his head.

Morning came and it was time for the Ultimates to head home, they were at the train station and the group were saying their goodbyes; along with their goodbyes the siblings thanked the old couple who just told them it was no problem and that they were welcome any time Kyoko decided to come. "Kyoko take care of yourself." Shion said as she hugged her granddaughter, "I will Oba-sama." the old woman then turned to the siblings, "I ask you all to please take care of my granddaughter." she requested with a bow, "Don't worry ma'am she's in good hands." Junko said with a wide smile as she pumped her chest forwards, Shion then looked at Makoto and told him not to forget what she told him, "I won't ma'am." the luckster responded, of course hearing this made the others curious as to what the two could've talked about. Therefore once their conversations were finished, Junko and Mukuro grabbed their brother and began to interrogate him, much to the discomfort of the luckster. "I will miss you my angel!" Fuhito cried as he bear hugged Kyoko, "Ojii-sama its not like I will never visit again." Kyoko assured but this didn't make Fuhito feel any better, "I won't let you go so you can't get on the train!" Fuhito declared, "How am I gonna return to school?!" Kyoko asked in horror, Shion then appeared behind her husband and slapped him on the back of his head causing the man to let go of Kyoko. "Will you let it go." she said to the collapsed Fuhito, the train soon arrived and everyone said one more farewell before the Utimates entered the train and waved goodbye at the couple as the train departed.

"That was a fun weekend." Junko said as she sat back down on her seat, "I agree, its not everyday we get to return to the country." Mukuro added, Kyoko then focused on the word 'country' and asked if the siblings were from the country. Makoto explained their childhood and how they lived in a rural area with their family where their bakery was. "So that's where the bakery was?" Kyoko asked and the others nodded in response, "Mmm if its in the country it might be harder to visit." Kyoko complained with a pout, this caused the siblings to laugh before Makoto proposed that he'll bake something when they had returned home. The girls quickly zoomed close to Makoto with stars on their eyes, giving him requests as to what they want baked, the luckster could merely listen but somehow their constant demanding somehow pumped the boy up that he ended responding with...

"Ok then I'll bake all of that! Just you all watch!" this then made the girls cheer, knowing they'll be able to stuff themselves with Makoto's cooking again.

* * *

_**First of all hope you enjoyed this chapter at first I thought of making Fuhito a bad grandpa since I kinda painted him as a bad guy in the first season, but then I thought let's make him a doting grandpa instead; that's just as bad, I think. But hey its your guys' opinion that matters more to me, so tell me if you did like how Fuhito turned out or didn't I'd like to know.**_

_**Ok so I said that I would update yesterday, but I forgot because I ended up spending nearly most of my day reading the new Fairy Tail manga "100 years quest" so yeah I ended up lazing about. Apologies I messed up once more but it was interesting seeing the votes that were coming in and its safe to say that Fairy Tail is our definite winner, although this is not official until the last chapter (which is under development) and I who has been keeping track of the votes can see the one sided win. **_

_**Speaking of voting, it is a bit too late to mention this but I noticed that some of you have not followed the one rule I placed in the beginning of this voting poll (check chapter 3 of this story) my only rule was that you guys can only pick ONE story to use as a crossover, now I read back my rule and maybe you guys found it vague since I said you can only pick one or because I haven't put in every single chapter, you guys just forgot. So what's the point of me mentioning this? Well that's because many of the votes I've received voted for multiple crossovers and I only picked the first one every single one of you written down. Now, if you voted for Fairy Tail and something else, I only picked Fairy Tail, that's how I filtered the votes and that's probably why Fairy Tail is winning by a huge number. **_

_**It is a bit of a rant and honestly I'm definitely overreacting for the most part, I definitely did not mind the multiple votes; my concern is that when I present the winner, people (not all of you since it is very rare in this website) will say but I also voted for this and for that, so how come they weren't counted? I filtered it by first choice just as per my rule of only one pick, I also put this in place when I told you all the rule. So sorry if you were more adamant of one story over the other, if you made it your second vote I did not count it, I only counted your first vote. Again it is probably an overreaction from me, but I just wanted to address that just in the event that things do take a bad turn, but I hardly think that will ever happen in this community but better safe than never.**_

_**Anyways enough of the doom and gloom, I have good news for you guys, once the voting is done I will prepare for you guys a prologue chapter that will be in the form of a one shot, now since Fairy Tail is currently in the lead, I've made it so that it would be for Fairy Tail, if by miracle's chance that something else will be the winner I will definitely update you guys on my plan and how I decide to tackle the unexpected winner. However at the very moment it doesn't seem like anything is beating Fairy Tail, as of now it has 11 votes and its the only one with double digits or a value close to ten, so one can easily guess why I believe that Fairy Tail might win.**_

_**Voting poles are still open though and this is your last chance to pick one, so happy voting!**_

**_Devil May Cry_**

**_Fairy Tail_**

**_Black Clover_**

**_Tokyo Ghoul_**

**_High school DxD_**

**_Again so sorry for the rant, its not for everyone. This community is amazing I haven't seen anything that I would say is the youtube comment section or twitter, if anything everything that people say here are very constructive criticism and compliments, so I don't hate this community at all everyone is really mature is professional which I appreciate._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**What's this an AN at the start?! **_

_**Yes, I'm only here to tell you that this chapter is longer than the others. Not that long but it is slightly longer.**_

_**Anyways I will see you all the end and I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Our Time II.**_

* * *

"Ok everyone settle down!" Chisa called out to class 78, the class settled down and looked at their teacher, she then placed her hands on the desk as she glanced at her class with a smile, "Good we are all here. Now as you know our school festival is in three weeks and as per tradition Hope's Peak opens its doors to the public." but before Chisa could fully finish presenting her information to the students, Byakuya interrupted her "Why do we need to know about this? Its only those who are in the reverse course who participate in this foolish activity." Chisa chuckled at her students remarked, "Yes normally only the reverse course would be available, but this year the headmaster has decided that both areas will be open, plus since you guys are the Ultimate students the headmaster has given you guys a week extra to prepare." the whole class was shocked to hear that the main academy was also open, but they soon became excited at the thought of participating in the school festival.

"Oh yeah!" most of students shouted in joy, Chisa smiled at the sight of her students being kids but soon made them calm down so that she can then conduct a voting system, they had multiple activities lined up ranging from: food stands to haunted houses, Chisa listed all of her students' ideas on the board before they all started to vote.

After a couple of minutes of shortlisting and voting the class ended up with some votes for two different activities, one was bakery cafe where they would dress up as french butlers and maids while Makoto was tasked with baking various cakes and muffins; meanwhile the other activity was a more simple idea of a stand outside selling various items such as cotton candy and chocolate covered bananas with sprinkles.

Glancing over the ideas Chisa was fairly satisfied with the results and told the students that they would need to create a rota so that everyone can participate and take breaks when it is needed.

As the days went by the students worked on their activities: Junko who organised the cafe gathered people who she believed posed no threat to her relationship with Makoto, however there was the exception of Sayaka who was kept out of the fact she had proper experience of being a waitress. "Ok let's see here…" Junko pondered as she looked at a makeshift blueprint, "Junko-chan where would you like this?" Mukuro asked making her twin look up only to see the soldier holding a table up, "Ah that over there." the model instructed pointing near the back of the room, "Ok." Mukuro said with a nod before making her way to the back, "You seem overwhelmed." Junko then turned to the voice which belonged to her brother who was walking up to her.

"Hey Mako, yeah I'm trying to figure out how we're going to get as many people into here without putting too much pressure on everyone." Junko explained with a tired smile, she was put in charge of running the cafe because she proposed the idea but she didn't know how a cafe even operated! She didn't want to let anyone down so she opted to make a plan that would benefit both the customers and her classmates, "Let me see your plan Junko." handing the plan over to the luckster Junko became curious as to what her brother was going to do with it, she then saw him start to scrutinise her plan before a smile appeared on his face.

"Its not a bad plan sis, but I can see why you're struggling." Makoto placed the piece of paper on a table and asked the model if she had a pencil he could borrow, nodding in response Junko snatched the pencil on her breast pocket and handed it to the luckster.

"You said that you're trying to cater to as many people as possible without it being too overwhelming to the others, its possible but with how you're outlining the cafe then its far more work than it needs to be." taking the pencil Makoto began to write over what the model had created.

Junko watched over her brother's shoulder as he worked on the plan but couldn't get a full view of what exactly he was doing, however she didn't need to wait long because Makoto soon turned to her and presented the newly edited plan: Makoto's plan showed a rearrangement on the tables, before Junko decided that the tables should be 4 tables connected on both sides of the classroom so that the students can move in the middle, but this too inefficient so Makoto instead made the tables on the side into singles with the chairs facing the inside of the classroom so that the customers have their backs to the walls, he then added a middle column of tables which was arranged so that the chairs were facing each other on both sides.

"How is the middle column gonna be put in place when our tables can only support one person at a time, and what if they are a family?" Junko questioned but she was just met with another piece of paper, "What's this?" the piece of paper showed another set of tables that was able to hold a group, but they weren't in the classroom instead Makoto made a plan to place larger groups just outside the classroom, "How's that?" Junko continued to study the two plans, to say that she was impressed was not enough to describe just how much in awe she was at the plans, "This might work!" she exclaimed in joy, she quickly ran to others and began to inform them of the new arrangements.

From then on their preparation was smooth sailing, Junko managed to get permission to make a set up outside as well as finish decorating the classroom and hallway; they then moved on to the costumes with a couple of girls including Junko making several outfits in addition to taking everyone's measurements, meanwhile the rest was put into a lot of manual labour as well as being taught how to serve the customers properly by Sayaka and Makoto Chihiro, who was a part of the cafe was asked by Junko to make an AI that would entertain the customers while they were waiting to be served, being the Ultimate Programmer Chihiro promised Junko that he will get something done before the festival which the model greatly thanked him for.

After a week of preparation the cafe team was already done was done with their decorations and arrangement; their costumes were still being made and Byakuya surprisingly also proposed to give a couple of french lessons to the students who were serving to give the french maids and butlers theme more authenticity. Also after a week Makoto had disappeared from the classroom, he has migrated to the home ec classrooms where he began to bake the cakes and other desserts for the cafe. "Hmm everything I have done so far are too plain for the cafe, not to mention that these aren't french themed either." the luckster mumbled to himself, sighing the luckster took his phone into his hand and began to search for french cakes and muffins. It didn't even take 10 minutes before he found a couple that seemed to be doable with his skill in the kitchen, but there was still one question that floated in his mind; can he perfect the recipes?

Due to his concentration on his baking; Makoto didn't notice that there were three sets of eyes on him, "Mako~" Junko whined as she watched her brother struggle to perfect recipes he was inexperienced in, "You can do it Makoto." Kyoko whispered, they continued to watch over the luckster as he baked several assortments of cakes and muffins. Soon Makoto had exhausted his ingredients and decided to taste test his creations, he first tasted a Buche de Noel; a festive chocolate cake that Makoto rolled with buttercream and further coated with melted chocolate, "_For the first time making it doesn't seem too overwhelming._" satisfied with his creation Makoto then moved on to a set of petit fours: which are small pound cakes filled with its icing made of buttercream and jam that were mixed; Makoto's petit fours came in different shapes from: simple shapes such as cubes and cylinders; to more complex shapes such as stars, clovers and crescents.

"_Mmm this is much better. But the recipe was far simpler than the first one." _after taking his final bite of the cake he had, Makoto then made his way to fridges where he took out a small ceramic container, "What's he grabbing?" the model inquired as she stretched out to get a better view.

"That looks like…" when the small container finally came into their view they saw that its contents had what seems to be golden and brown crystals, "_Creme Brulee!_" the girls all thought at once. Makoto picked the caramelise layer; then took a spoonful of the dessert, he first stared at it for a good few seconds before taking the spoon into his mouth, "_Too sweet!" _the luckster complained, he took the pot of creme brulee and emptied its contents much to the despair of the girls who were salivating over the dessert, "Ugh, I didn't balance the sweetness well enough its like I'm eating a whole gallon of sugar. Good thing that was the only one I made." the luckster mumbled to himself. The luckster sighed in misery before walking over to his bag and took out a small notepad, he began to write something down before returning the item back into his bag.

Knowing he was done with his baking the girls made their way back to their classroom, but felt dejected that they couldn't try one of the desserts, but they did consider that maybe if they asked the luckster he would gladly make it for them. Once they returned to the classroom Junko was greeted by her classmates who wanted her to check the costumes they have made. In her opinion, the costumes were actually well made despite them having little skill in making clothes. The maid outfit was a full black short sleeved blouse with several golden buttons running down the blouse, it had a collar which was connected by a button but it also had an exposed part which would show the nape of the girls and the top half of their back, the blouse was also given a white undershirt that would cover the chest but it was actually a part of the blouse itself; the skirt of the girls was a black frilly skirt with white thin columns running down around the skirt, finally to complete the ensemble there were black wristbands with two small gold buttons on them and a traditional headpiece along with several waist aprons which were all white in colour.

Next were the boys' outfits, since they were going butlers be butlers Junko thought that it was the act that was more important than the look, this was because she believed, through anime, that french maids made more fanservice in the looks department while butlers gave fanservice in the acting department, so Junko didn't put as much effort into the butler uniforms as she did with the maid uniforms; however this decision did irritate some of the males in their group.

Makoto soon arrived at the classroom as well as carrying all of his baked cakes and asked everyone to try them so he can get feedback. "Wow these are amazing Naegi-kun!" his classmates praised as they shared the desserts among them, Makoto was flattered by their compliments but he felt that the ones he had made was still inferior to what others can make, "What are you on about bro?! These are superb." the model rebuked with cake stuffed in her cheeks, "Ah well thanks, but don't talk with your mouth full Junko." nodding, Junko quickly swallowed her food before she repeated her line of praise which her brother accepted wholeheartedly.

Kyoko tried to reach for the cakes but the others were quick to grab the desserts leaving the detective not getting any at all, so for the rest of the day Kyoko felt dejected that she didn't manage to taste the desserts that the luckster made. Makoto, who now stayed in the classroom since he had no ingredients left to make any more food, noticed that Kyoko had sorrow written all over her face; the luckster then began to ponder what could have bothered her and the answer came to him in the form of Mukuro, "She's bummed out that she couldn't taste your cakes." Makoto quickly turned to his sister who snapped him out of his thoughts, "Huh? Was there not enough for everyone?" Mukuro shook her head before explaining that she just didn't manage to grab any slice.

When they returned home Kyoko's mood had not changed and even the model could see the gloomy atmosphere around the sulking detective, she was about to ask her sister but her attention was instead on Makoto who not even entered the room for 5 minutes quickly rushed back out.

"Hey, where are you going!?" she yelled out to him.

"Just gonna run to the shop!" her brother replied as got out the room, confusing his sister even more, she could've sworn that they had enough food for dinner.

Makoto returned with a single bag and when the model tried to inquire about the bag Makoto dismissed her question saying it was a surprise, of course this didn't satisfy Junko's curiosity so she kept on pushing her brother to tell her the answer, meanwhile the soldier who was playing a game on her phone quickly deduced the contents of the bag so when her twin tried to add her into the mix Mukuro said that she has no curiosity over what Makoto was hiding and continued to play her game ignoring her sister's pleas.

Once dinner was over Makoto called Kyoko over to the isle, "What is it?" with a smile the luckster placed down a small plate and immediately the detective's eyes widened, on the plate was a slice of the Buche de Noel he made earlier in school, "I noticed you didn't manage to get a taste of anything, so I decided to at least give you a taste of this." Kyoko stared at the cake with sparkling eyes causing Makoto to chuckle at the sight of the detective staring down the food like a child, "Well dig in."

Kyoko quickly asked for confirmation that it was truly alright for her to eat to which the luckster nodded in response. With a huge smile on her Kyoko began to eat the cake slice in peace, but they were soon visited by a complaining Junko.

"Why does Kyoko-chan get one and not me?!" Makoto then explained that she already had her fill back at the school, yet this didn't seem to be a proper reason for the model so Junko just continued to complain; her anger however was quickly sedated when a plate with a cake slice was placed in front of her.

"Happy now?" Makoto asked, and the model merely gave a small smile in response as she joined the detective in the isle.

Seeing that the two girls were content with what they had Makoto pulled another plate and called his other sister over to join them, "You made one for me too?" the soldier asked and she earned a nod in response. Mukuro was about to say something but quickly held her tongue when she realised that she was talking to her brother: which meant that he would not take no for an answer. Leaving the couch she was sitting on, made her way to the isle and told Makoto that he was spoiling them too much, Makoto chuckled at the comment stating that its just for the night.

* * *

It was finally the day of the festival class 78 has prepared themselves: they got into their costumes and rehearsed their roles, "Ok everyone is ready. Is there any people coming?" Junko asked, Kyoko who was looking out scanned the halls, not long after she then saw a small group appearing from the corner, "There are some people coming right now." Junko then ordered her classmates to get ready, in which everyone spread themselves in the room. Junko, who was the head of the cafe, was the one who greeted the customers before sending one of her classmates to tend to them.

As more people came to the cafe, things got busier to the point that everyone was starting to get overwhelmed and the desserts they were supplied with by Makoto was running short. "We're out of the Buche de Noel!" Mukuro called out, then from a set of curtains Makoto who wore a chef's outfit came out with a tray of Buche de Noel, "Here you go." he said as he placed the tray down on a table where they are sliced and served to the customers, "Thanks bro." the soldier said as she took a slice and served it to the customer.

"Guys!"

A voice blared from the entrance of the room, the sound caused the entire room to turn their heads where they saw Leon, dressed as a circus master, panting and sweating bullets. "What's wrong Kuwata?" Junko asked as she approached the baseball star.

"We need...a...performer.." the orange haired boy said in between breaths.

"A performer?" Leon nodded at the question and described the situation he was in.

Originally, Leon was going to set up a stand but the headmaster did not allow it to go through since the reverse course students were already setting multiple stands, therefore they were told to do a different task.

"Some of the class 77 students invited us to help them with their circus which we agreed to, but now Owari-senpai injured herself when she went trying the tight rope on her own." Leon explained in a panic before begging for assistance.

"Um, well I dunno I mean we're busy here ourselves." Junko informed as she turned to the classroom which was packed with visitors.

"I've got an idea…" Makoto interjected as he walked up to the two.

"Mukuro can you go and help the circus?" Makoto asked as he turned to his sister. At first Mukuro was hesitant to go because of the state of the cafe.

"Don't worry about the cafe, I'll take over your place." Makoto assured her but his sisters were still worried since for the past week the luckster did non stop work on the kitchen to perfect the recipes: which was the reason they used to dissuade the luckster; but this was Makoto, for him his fatigue came second and the entire cafe came first.

Knowing they were not going to win the argument, Mukuro quickly got changed out of her maid uniform and went with Leon to where their circus was set up; Makoto was then given a spare butler outfit which luckily fit him. Once he was changed Makoto began to speed all over the room taking orders and serving customers with their desserts and hot drinks; along with his serving job Makoto was also still the one who took out the desserts when one tray was completely empty. Junko observed her brother from a distance full of worry that he may collapse from fatigue.

"Is he doing ok?" a voice asked causing Junko to turn her head only to be met with the detective who was approaching her with a worried expression as well.

"I don't know." was the answer Junko could give.

When the cafe finally died down, everyone sat down and sighed in relief, "Finally!" they all rejoiced that their jobs were done, but Junko was still not at ease since Makoto was behind the curtain still cleaning the trays. Junko opened the curtains only to see her brother stacking the trays while slightly out of breath, "Makoto maybe you should take a break." she advised but Makoto told her he was fine and that he could keep going, but it was very evident from his uneven breathing and the sweat which dripped down his face that he was on his last legs. However a breath of relief soon washed over Junko as Makoto stacked the last tray and took a large exhale of air, "Done." he said as he stretched his arms. Once everyone had changed back into their regular clothes: Makoto, Junko and Kyoko made their way to the circus located in the back of the school where they wanted to see if Mukuro was still performing or not. However when they arrived they noticed that everyone was already going home indicating the show was over, the three sighed in disappointment from not being able to see the soldier doing tricks on a tightrope.

"What are you three doing here?" looking up the three then saw the soldier walking up to them while wearing what seemed to be a leotard, "We wanted to see you perform." Junko said but Mukuro shook her head and shrugged, "Well you're a bit too late." this made the three sigh again before Makoto told the girls that they should go home which they responded with a simple nod.

After Mukuro got changed the four then began to walk back to their apartment. On the way there they passed by a park where they decided to take a little break; but it soon became longer when Makoto ended up falling asleep. The twins watched as the luckster lay on Kyoko's lap peacefully, Junko explained how Makoto was pushing himself to his limits when Mukuro had left to help the circus. Junko then hears the tune of an ice cream van and immediately squeals, she then grabs her sister and dashed towards the ice cream van with Mukuro in tow.

"You work so hard for others." Kyoko whispered as she played with Makoto's hair, she barely interacted with the luckster throughout the day so being alone with him was a joyful occasion for her. Kyoko kept on playing with the luckster's hair as she began to reminiscent the times Makoto helped her: like the first time they met and Makoto helped her pick her books and papers which fell to the floor; due to him bumping her. Sure it seemed silly for a teenage girl to cherish the memory of someone bumping into her, but for Kyoko, it was the first memory she ever shared with the luckster and that alone made it very special for her. Junko and Mukuro soon returned with ice cream, Junko offered one of the scoops to Kyoko who gladly accepted it before the twins joined her in watching Makoto sleep soundly on the detective's lap.

"He sure can sleep" Junko said as she licked her ice cream.

"Makoto must be really tired then. He's never a deep sleeper." Mukuro added.

Kyoko paid her ice cream very little attention since most of said attention was on the sleeping luckster. Few seconds after the twins commented about Makoto, Kyoko noticed that the boy on her lap began to stir, "He's waking up." she said as the twins stopped eating to watch the eyes of the boy slowly open. Junko quickly reacted and grabbed her sister's wrist and hoisted her to her feet before dragging her away from Kyoko secretly. Unfortunately for Junko her brother was still too tired to realise that he had just received a lap pillow from a pretty girl. What this resulted in was a pouting Junko mumbling how Makoto's fatigue took away a golden opportunity for some hot romance scenes to appear between the detective and luckster.

"Why did he have to do more work?"

"If he didn't, then there would be no problem."

"Dumb tiredness, the romance scene is lost now!"

When they arrived home Makoto was brought back into full energy after he took a nice cool shower. Junko was hoping that Makoto may remember what transpired in the park; but no, it didn't seem like he did at all, he conversed normally without any hint of realisation that he had used Kyoko's lap as a pillow. "_Guess he really doesn't know." _the model thought as she sighed and turned her attention to something else.

However, what the model didn't catch was the small pink tint that dusted Makoto's cheeks when he had his back turned to the girls. "_I've got to stop thinking about it."_

* * *

During the summer nights, one could hear the clicking and clacking of wooden shoes as they make contact with the cement streets, the bright light of the stalls which illuminated the night; and the many chatter of people as they take the time to escape the comfort of their own home to celebrate a single night of festivities. Yes, summer in Tokyo is full of festivals and the one that the four Ultimate students decided to visit was just one of many that was set up during the season.

"Look at this place! So packed!" Junko squealed, she zoomed past nearly every stall like an excited child giggling all the while she was doing it.

"Junko don't wander off." Makoto shouted amongst the crowd, "That girl…" Makoto then heard giggling beside him and noticed it came from the detective.

"You sound like her father Makoto." the detective said making the luckster become blush and rub his head, "If you put it like that, its more embarrassing." Kyoko kept on giggling as she and Makoto kept on walking through the crowd.

As per request of Junko, Makoto and the others got some yukatas out and were currently in the middle of a festival that was packed with both people and stalls of all sorts from: games, to foods, to accessories. Makoto knew fully well that going to the festival would lead to them being separated, but he didn't account just how separated they would become, "_Ahh man we lost them" _Makoto's expression quickly fell to that of worry and defeat which was noticed by Kyoko.

"Are you ok?" she asked which snapped the luckster out of his thoughts, "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." he assured her, Makoto didn't want to worry Kyoko in a festival he wanted her to enjoy herself. They continued to go through the crowd with Makoto paying attention whether his sisters were anywhere near them; meanwhile Kyoko (who was following Makoto as well as clinging to his sleeve so that she won't get lost) was focused on the stalls around them, "See anything you like?" Makoto suddenly asked which caused the detective to quickly shake her head, "No I'm fine." she said but Makoto was not convinced, why? It was her stare.

Being a person who spent her life engrossed in her work Kyoko's childlike curiosity could easily be read by others: her eyes, from what Makoto could tell, sparkled like the stars when she found something new. Makoto then began to ponder whether he should continue his search for the twins or cater to Kyoko's curiosity.

"_I guess I can leave Junko to Mukuro. Hopefully I'll be able to contact them." _the luckster thought as he checked whether he had signal so that he could call his sisters.

Once he confirmed that he could still keep in contact with Kyoko and Mukuro, Makoto then turned to Kyoko who was still locked on the stalls. Makoto called out to her and asked if there were any stalls she would like to try out, but Kyoko denied that she had any desire to visit the stalls and told Makoto that her attention was on finding Junko and Mukuro. This argument would've worked fine; if not only due to the lavender haired girl's eyes darting to a nearby stall every couple of seconds as she delivered her argument to the luckster. Sighing Makoto then took Kyoko's hand into his; which subsequently caused the girl to blush at the sudden gesture.

"Come on Kyoko let's go have some fun in the night." Makoto said with his signature grin. After a few moments of just staring at the boy's face Kyoko felt a smile appear on her face as well that was accompanied by a small blush.

"Sure!" she replied in glee, Makoto then jogged into the crowd his hand on hers while they visit the many stalls together: playing games and eating food. After what seemed like hours of playing the two teens found themselves sitting at a flight of stairs munching on some candied apples.

"Was it fun Kyoko?" Makoto inquired, the detective then turned to him nodding since she her mouth was stuffed with the candied apple.

The night continued to pass by, Makoto and Kyoko no longer had the energy to return to the stalls; plus the fact that they have accumulated a large amount of prizes from the games. While the two stared at the stars Kyoko found herself snatching glances at the luckster without getting his attention, she also began to fidget in place before standing up and walking in front of the luckster making his attention fall on her, "Umm, Makoto…" she mumbled under a blush which was covered by the darkness of the night, "What is it?" Kyoko continued to fidget before she turned her head as to not make eye contact.

"What do you think about my yukata?" she asked catching the luckster off guard. Makoto eyed her yukata, which was a light purple yukata with golden flowers scattered around it and it finally had a yellow sash which was tied neatly in a bow; her hair was tied into a smooth ponytail with her ribbon that tied her braid being used as the drooping bow that held her hair together. Makoto was about to comment, but as if on cue to prevent him from speaking the light of the moon began to appear and illuminate the area around them, the spotlight soon landed on the lavender haired girl which made her shine like a star in the eyes of Makoto causing him to blush at the sight of her beauty.

"Pretty." the boy said in a trance.

When the word entered her ears Kyoko couldn't help but turn deep crimson, she then glanced over and saw that he was staring at her which didn't help as steam began to escape from her head because of the embarrassment she was feeling.

Makoto then snapped out of his trance and remembered something he had won that he wanted to give to the lavender haired girl. "Kyoko." he called which made the detective turn her head only to see the boy walking up to her. He then suddenly took her hand in his and with one quick movement slipped an emerald coloured ring on her finger; which surprisingly fit despite the girl wearing her gloves. Kyoko's eyes widened in shock as she brought the ring closer, "I got it from one of the games." the luckster explained, Kyoko then glanced at him only see an evident blush on his face.

Kyoko then felt her heartbeat go a bit faster upon seeing the luckster's expression, "_Cute." _she thought with a chuckle.

"Um…" Makoto mumbled which made the detective turn her attention to him. "That ring, its a promise ring. So that means there has to be a promise made when the ring is given." a tiny blush appeared in Kyoko's face when Makoto explained the conditions of the promise ring. There was a long awkward silence between the two, both were too embarrassed about the situation they were in that they couldn't process any form of sentences to say to each other.

Kyoko in her mind was trying to deduce what sort of promise Makoto was going to make, at first she was romanticizing and thought that maybe it could be promise that's similar to a marriage proposal, however her thoughts soon turned sour when she figured that the boy had no romantic feelings towards her. Makoto who was also deep in thought was torn out of it when he saw the expression of the detective: she looked dejected and full of sorrow, just seeing that look on her face made the luckster's heart break into two, he didn't like seeing those emotions on Kyoko; whether it was his caring nature or something more didn't matter to him at that moment, all he wanted to do was make her smile and be filled with joy; because for Makoto, Kyoko's smile means more than anything and he would do everything to make sure her smile never fades.

Clenching his fists Makoto gathered his courage, he knew what promise he was going to make. "Kyoko!" he called in a strong voice, Kyoko who was deep in her thoughts jumped at the call and stared at the luckster with slightly wide eyes.

"Kyoko I promise… I promise I will make you the happiest girl in the world!" once again another wave of silence befell the two.

Upon realising the meaning of his words Makoto then began to madly blush as he struggled to produce an explanation of his promise and its actual meaning, but it was all distorted in the ears of the detective who was in shock, "_Happiest girl in the world?" _she repeated in her head, "_What does that mean? What does he mean by happiest? How can he make me the happiest girl in the world?" _as her train of thought continued the lavender haired girl ended up with a scene playing in her head: the scene was that of bells chiming in morning, with cheers from there friends and flowers were being thrown high into the air; then the central piece of that scene was her being carried by Makoto while they both had the attire of a newlywed couple. So in other words the way Makoto could make Kyoko the happiest girl in the world is through one thing…

Marriage!

Meanwhile the luckster was still trying to communicate with the dreaming detective, only for him to stop to notice that she was bright pink, steam coming off of her head and was swaying side to side like she was drunk. A small bead of sweat began to travel down the side of Makoto's cheek, "Looks like there's no use in talking to her." he said to himself before he sighed heavily.

"Where could they be?!" a frustrated Junko complained as she stomped through the crowd.

"I'm sure that they are fine Junko-chan, they aren't likely to get lost; unlike you." Mukuro remarked as she dragged what seemed to be a cartoonish amount of bags slung on both of her shoulders.

"What if they are doing something naughty? Ooh they are so busted!" the model then began to run through the crowd with the thought that her brother and friend are currently climbing the stairs to adulthood.

Returning to Makoto and Kyoko, the two were once more sat on the flight of stairs they were sat before, however instead of looking at the stars they were now looking at the floor out of sheer embarrassment from the earlier interaction. Makoto was the first to break the silence when he began to explain the meaning behind his promise to Kyoko.

"Huh so you just wanted to cheer me up?" Kyoko inquired.

"I saw you looking a bit down earlier and I wanted to lift your spirits up. But I ended up saying something weird instead." the luckster explained before promptly scratching the back of his head and chuckling.

Kyoko smiled once she heard that the luckster did all that for her, "Thank you Makoto." she whispered.

Out of the corner Junko appeared and let out a loud shout when she laid eyes on the two teens, hearing the sudden voice made Kyoko and Makoto jump, "Ju-Junko!" Makoto exclaimed, while in Junko's head she began to think that her prior thought may have been true because they were away from the venue and for Junko this meant they were doing what any teens around their age would do; climbing the stairs of adulthood.

"Wh-wh-what are you two doing there?" the model questioned with a deep blush.

"Huh? Oh we kinda done everything in the festival so we just went here to…"

"To elope?!" the model interjected, her eyes becoming swirls and steam flying out of her head like a volcano.

At first Makoto looked at Junko with a puzzled look before he realised what his sister just said which caused him to blush, however since Kyoko did not understand the conversation she was not affected by the word 'elope'. As for the Naegi siblings it was a different story, Makoto was scolding his sister about assuming things while Junko tried to defend herself that it could have been a possibility; further arguing that these sorts of things happen in anime a lot, but this only made the luckster question what sort of 'anime' his sister was associating herself with.

Mukuro soon arrived still dragging her feet due to the many bags she was hauling, "_I can't tell what's more grueling, this or the army." _the soldier complained in her mind. She then lifted her head only to be met with the scene of her siblings arguing, seeing their flushed faces Mukuro was certain that her twin did misunderstand something and was making a scene about it. The freckled girl then glanced past them to see Kyoko who seemed lost, sighing Mukuro made her way to Kyoko not wanting to deal with her siblings' bickering.

"Ah Ikusaba-san." Kyoko greeted.

"Hey there, glad to see you both are alright." Mukuro replied groggily before she sat beside the detective and dropped the bags.

"Those are a lot of bags." Kyoko commented, which made the soldier chuckle in response.

"Tell me about it." the soldier remarked.

They continued to watch as Makoto and Junko kept on squabbling, but they were quickly cut off when they heard an explosion in the distance. Everyone looked up and saw that the night sky had begun to be painted with colour; the many patterns of colourful explosions that were fireworks dancing in the sky.

Many who were in the city stopped what they were doing in order to watch the fireworks; men, women and children all had their eyes on the sky watching the many fireworks shoot towards the stars before shattering into colours. Makoto and the others were mesmerised by the fireworks' beauty that he and Junko even forgot that they were arguing not too long before.

When the fireworks show had ended Makoto and the others decided to go home, on the way to their apartment everyone told the others what they did in the festival: Makoto explained how they won multiple prizes in the many stalls they visited, but he did not mention the promise ring; on the other hand Mukuro explained how Junko dragged her everywhere and made her into a pack mule while she continued to splurge her money on food and games. Makoto sighed upon hearing that the model used all of her money, but he did not expect any other result since Junko plus any event usually equalled no money for the model. Rather than scold her Makoto instead questioned whether she really did use all her money, the model then began to look into her little bag to see if she had money left.

"Uhh yeah still enough to last me a couple of days." Junko informed nervously, but Makoto instead gave her a little smile.

"So long as you got money left over then there's no problem." he said which brought relief to Junko knowing Makoto was not mad at her despite the amount she spent.

They continued to head home with smiles on every one of their faces, even though they were not together they all still enjoyed the festival in some way as well as make memories that will last for a long time; this was particularly true for a certain detective as she remembered it for a very long time.

* * *

"Come on Muku we're gonna be late!" Junko whined as she waited for her sister outside of a police building.

Mukuro came out rummaging through her purse before finally stating that she was ready to go, "Finally, I hope we're not too late. Ugh, why did you take up a shift from last night to this morning?!" Junko wondered as she and her sister walked up to a car.

"It couldn't be helped, its summer vacation and many of the officers would like to spend their time with their families." Mukuro explained, still this was not valid for Junko.

"Hmm, they what about you? Mako and Kyoko are family aren't they?" Junko sarcastically asked which made her twin jump slightly and sweat millions of tiny beads.

"You go back to the army after highschool and then retire after me and Mako finished university saying you want to be closer to home. Now you're the captain of the police force with barely any day offs and you have the gall to take on a shift during your brother's most important day?!"

"Isn't Makoto's-"

"I mean look at me! I'm busy everyday with both modelling and designing, yet I'm able to put a day off." Mukuro didn't want to say that her job and Junko's were far too different, but she didn't want to anger her any further so she kept her lips sealed.

"But how long has it been already?" Mukuro asked as she looked out the window. "It felt like it was only yesterday that we were still in Hopes Peak."

"I know what you mean… I mean it has been a while since us four all hung out. We've been so busy that it just became impossible to see each other." Junko added with a nostalgic expression.

"I left to go back to the army, you and Kyoko continued to go to Hopes Peak University; Makoto though, he decided to go elsewhere." Junko then began to chuckle at the mention of her brother.

"He did say that he was not planning on going to Hopes Peak University, but look where that got him. I'd say he picked the right choice of not going." Mukuro nodded in agreement, she remembered it very well. Makoto was very adamant that he wanted to go to a different university since he felt that being the Ultimate Luckster just didn't seem satisfying anymore, so he declined the offer of being able to advance to Hopes Peak University.

After driving for an hour or so more, Junko finally stopped in front of a yellow two story building with sign next to the front door which had the words 'Lucky Bakery' written on it.

The twins got out of the car and opened the front door, a small bell rung which echoed throughout the bakery. From the back of the building a girl with lavender hair tied in a ponytail walked out to the front, she wore a white collared shirt with her sleeves rolled up and black pants, her shirt was unbuttoned on the top which exposed her nape and a necklace which had a ring dangling in the chain.

"Mukuro, Junko you two are early!" she said surprised as she went up to the twins and gave them a hug.

"Well of course Kyoko its the grand opening of the bakery!" Junko cheered.

"We weren't about to miss it." Mukuro added but she then heard her sister clear her throat. "Let it go Junko-chan." she retorded.

Kyoko couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the twins bickering like they did in highschool, "I'm glad you can both come. Makoto just went out to buy some things before the opening." the former detective informed as she walked back to where she appeared initially.

"I have to say this place looks really nice." the model complimented as she looked at the many types of bread and cakes displayed all over the room.

"Thanks, Makoto has been working non-stop to get this place ready for today. Even now he's still working like there's no tomorrow." Junko and Mukuro then suddenly had worried looks on their faces and asked if he has been resting.

"Of course he has. I've been making sure he has since I don't want him to suddenly collapse. That's my responsibility, as his wife." Kyoko proudly declared turning to the twins with a smile.

"Oh look at you Mrs. Kyoko Naegi! Its been how long now, a year or so?" Junko asked tilting her head slightly to the side. However despite her scepticism on her own knowledge, Junko was correct and that Kyoko and Makoto have been married for a year, it even came as a surprise when the news broke out to the families: one, because they had not realised that the two were dating and two, was the fact that apparently the two began to officially 'date' just before Kyoko entered university and she was in England at the time!

In spite of the fact that the engagement came out of nowhere both the Kirigiri and Naegi family gave their blessings with little hesitation.

The wedding was simple, or at least the ceremony was because the days leading up to the wedding Junko, who was in charge of setting the wedding with Makoto and Kyoko, was running around: fixing outfits, food and the venue. She was working so hard that Makoto had to call and apologise to her manager about her absence, luckily for the former lucky student, the manager Junko had was the same one who's been her manager since highschool so she knew the boy very well, so rather than a negative response Junko's manager instead freed up her schedule and congratulated Makoto on his engagement.

Once their marriage was out of the way, Makoto and Kyoko worked hard to earn enough money to buy the building where their bakery was now placed in. It took half a year of grueling work but they finally managed to gather enough money. Most of the money came from Makoto as he took on multiple jobs, three to be exact and although he won't admit it, their bank accounts said another story. However its not like Kyoko did not do anything either, the struggle she had was her paycheck which was different to Makoto's due to the fact that being a special detective that didn't work with the police force directly, she gets paid via skills, so she gets paid when she gets hired for a case by the police. It was not the ideal way to earn money but it was the only other way Kyoko could be a detective without being engrossed by tons of paperwork.

However the sound of the doorbell snapped the girls out of their thoughts, they looked towards the door and saw that Makoto had returned panting heavily, in his hands were two baskets overflowing with different vegetables, fruits and different types of meat; on his back was yet another basket this time filled with different types of bread.

"Welcome back dear… I see you got everything, plus more." Kyoko commented jokingly as she walked up to her husband.

"What happened to you bro?" Junko asked, Makoto looked up and greeted his sisters before explaining what happened to him.

At the end of the explanation Junko was on the floor guffawing, "Even when you're no longer the Ultimate Luckster your luck is still incredibly hilarious Makoto." Mukuro teased but her brother was not amused in the way they were.

What happened was that Makoto's luck decided to play with him a little by making him a lucky customer where he was showered with free groceries, only for said groceries to get him chased by several dogs since they caught the scent of the meat he was carrying.

"I thought I was a goner. I think I dropped several sausages on the way here as well." Makoto wearily confessed as he glanced at the basket of meats.

"As long as you're ok that's all that matters." his wife expressed as she gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before taking the baskets upstairs.

Junko and Mukuro giggled upon seeing the two act lovey dovey, the model then tells her brother how lucky he was in getting Kyoko to marry him, to which Makoto jokingly replied, "She's the reason why my luck is so quick to turn on me. I needed all of it to make sure my proposal went well and that she would say yes." the two couldn't hold back their laughter due to the fact Makoto's luck could have actually ruined his proposal if it decided to act up.

After some time has passed the group heard chatter outside the door, Makoto went to open it and was surprised when he saw his friends and schoolmates from Hopes Peak, even Jin Kirigiri was there with the teachers. Makoto quickly asked why they were there, they all replied saying they wanted to be the first customers of the bakery, "Even the teachers and principal Kirigiri is here." Makoto commented but he was scolded by Jin stating that he should not be formal with him and instead call him father which caused the former lucky student to blush and stammer.

"Who is it dear?" Kyoko walked next to her husband and was just equally surprised at the turnout.

Everyone then began to congratulate the two in their achievements and inquire about when the bakery was open. The couple looked at each other and with a small smile and nod, Makoto then turned a sign on the door that said closed to say open before turning to the crowd and inviting them into the bakery.

It was a great first day of business, the crowd that appeared first managed to get many variations of the bread and pastries, their arrival only enticed more and more people to come and this resulted in Makoto selling all of the products he made for the day, so he had to close the bakery earlier than he had intended to.

Once everything was cleaned, Makoto and Kyoko headed upstairs to their apartment where they relaxed with two cups of hot chocolate. Makoto mentioned how he hoped that everyday would not be the same as their opening since he felt as if he might not be able to prepare enough for everyone, his wife giggled at his complaint before reassuring him that everything will be fine since she will be around to help him run the bakery as well. However, Makoto felt uneasy with her decision to leave her detective work to help him run the bakery that he just had to ask whether she was truly ok with it.

"Are you sure? I know how much your detective work means to you. I don't want to-" but before the young man could finish what he was saying a finger sealed his lips.

"Makoto we talked about this. I don't mind working the bakery with you, I can't leave you to work on your own and right now you don't even have other employees to help you. Komaru-chan is also still studying so asking her would not be possible and your parents live too far from us. Let me help you, my detective work can always wait, but you can't." Kyoko explained in a loving tone which made Makoto's heart flutter.

"Heh, what did I ever do to deserve such an incredible girl?" Kyoko then blushed upon hearing the question, but she quickly managed to collect herself and took her husband's hand in hers.

"I should be asking that question. I've barely known anything my entire life, yet you never once turned your back towards my aloof nature. You've taught me so much Makoto: you taught me what it means to have friends, to be a normal person, and the feeling of falling in love with someone and I could never thank you enough for it." she gently articulated which made her husband smile brightly and lovingly at her. He then took both of her hands in his and gave each one a kiss causing Kyoko to slightly blush at the gesture. Kyoko then smiled at her husband before she touched his forehead with hers, not long after their faces got closer and the two initiated a gentle and loving kiss.

"_Truly, our time together: back then, now and the future that's to come, its something I will always treasure and hold dear to my heart."_

**_End ~_**

* * *

_**Truly it is the end and its been such a fun ride making this story, both this and its first season, I hope you all enjoyed reading the second season and I also hope that the ending was not too bad. But most of all thank you so much for reading this, it was a long process to get here to the end so thank you all for your patience and coming back to read the latest chapters, I can't thank you all enough. **__**By the way this book has gone past 1k readers recently which is amazing despite me not finishing the story yet until now. **_

_**If you were all surprised by the Naegiri ending then I must have not informed you that this was suppose to be a Naegiri fanfic, I always intended for Makoto and Kyoko to end up together, so for me the ending of them getting married is the perfect ending I could have made. My original plan was a confession, but I suck at those and really its too cliche in my opinion, so this epilogue where they are in the future is much more my style and was definitely much more enjoyable to write about.**_

_**So there's a few things we have to get through in this AN so please bare with me, like everyone of you fantastic people always have when this book was being written.**_

_**First thing, the guest named Luffy12: I read your request to separate the lines of dialogue, I did for this chapter separate more of the dialogue but I must apologise to you and to everyone who found my writing style to be a bit jarring when it came to dialogues. I tried so hard to separate the lines but sometimes when I make dialogues I then follow it with a description and for some reason separating the dialogue from the description felt weird to me so I leave the dialogue within the description. But thank you for your criticism because now I will try to make the dialogues much easier to read, just a fair warning that not every line of dialogue will be on a separate line and this goes to everyone. Thank you though it made me realise a problem and I will work hard to fix it in future projects.**_

_**Second thing, the votes... Well I told you before its Fairy Tail. It won by a huge margin, in fact it was the only one that reached double digits.**_

_**\- Fairy tail had 11 votes**_

_**\- Highschool Dxd had 3 votes**_

_**\- 7 deadly sins had 1 vote **_

_**\- Devil May Cry had 4 votes**_

_**\- Tokyo Ghoul had 2 votes**_

_**\- Black Clover had 0 votes (oof)**_

_**Honestly I was surprised that the other ones did not get as many votes as I had expected. Yes there were those that voted for more than one but again I only counted their first vote. **_

_**Now that the winner of our poll has been announced, I will say this in the next week or so, maybe even this week, I will be posting a prologue chapter of the crossover book which will not be included in the actual book, in other words it will be a one-shot. So keep an eye out for the prologue chapter of the Danganronpa x Fairy Tail crossover!**_

**_Thirdly, there are going to be changes (again) happening in my account, with a new profile picture and new username which will be. MonochromeLibrary, so that will be my new user so when you guys notifications just know that's me. Another thing is guests who have commented on the story, I cannot answer questions directly like I can with those with accounts, so for guests I will be answering in the review/comment section so be sure to check it once in a while to see if I have answered any queries you guys may have posted. For those with accounts obviously its most likely gonna be going straight to your PM._**

_**Finally I would like to know what you felt about the story, was it to your liking, or not, any constructive criticisms you guys would like to give. Any questions you guys may have feel free to ask as well. Its open to you guys.**_

_**Anyways, once more thank you all so much for joining me in this story, again I hope you all enjoyed and if you did or didn't please tell me your thoughts on it**__**. **_


End file.
